Amigos Virtuales
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Gwen, recién graduada como profesora de arte, tiene un amigo virtual en el que confía plenamente. Ahora que se mudará a la ciudad de su amigo, ¿que aventuras le aguardarán en la salvaje Ottawa? Fic re-subido, con errores reparados ; Para 13 en adelante
1. Chapter 1

**He vuelto my people! Como están, tanto tiempo?**

**Gwennie regresó con otro fic! **

…**pero igual, ya saben, no actualizaré tan a menudo como antes…sorry guys.**

**En fin…! Estoo, supongo que muchos ya sabrán acerca de la controversia de este fic, me trajo problemas, graves y bastantes…para los que tal vez no se enteraron:**

**Había publicado el primer capítulo de este fic hace como unos tres meses, cuatro quizás. La cosa es, que inconscientemente, había escrito una parte casi idéntica a la del fic "Incapaz de amar", de LilyTxG. Al darme cuenta, obviamente lo saqué del público para reparar el error, pedí disculpas y fui perdonada…aunque lo haya hecho sin querer, chicas, lamento mucho el daño sucedido :S**

**Pero ya está arreglado! Me costó un mes y medio encontrar inspiración y redactarlo impecablemente (es que, soy muy perfeccionista con respecto a la escritura).**

**Bien, olviden el formato que usé en "No fue un error…" y "Por siempre Juntos", ya no actualizaré en viernes. De hecho, ni siquiera tendré un día fijo. Actualizaré siempre y cuando tenga un momento a solas en casa, lo cual, difícilmente sucede ¬¬ no tengo laptop y la computadora está en la sala ¬¬**

**Bien! Intenté poner DxC para darles un gusto a los lectores, sinceramente me fue muy difícil ¬¬ es que, nunca he podido encontrarle "la magia", "el gusto" a la pareja…me esforcé chicos, espero que haya salido bien :***

**Ok!**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío. Y se menciona un personaje de Los Simpsons, que tampoco es mío.**

**Sinceramente espero que les guste este nuevo fic. En este, Gwen usa el pelo tal y como lo tiene en las temporadas de TD ^^ y, creo, que nada más.**

**Como siempre el lugar es Canadá, el tiempo es el actual, se centra en el TxG, y hay otros personajes además.**

**Cada vez que aparezcan caritas con el teclado, recuerden, es una conversación por Messenger. Supongo que vale, no? Avisenme si no se puede, francamente no lo sep :o Las conversaciones por MSN están en **_**cursiva.**_

**Las calles y nombres de edificios están inventadas.**

**Leamos, les parece?**

Chapter I: "Una nueva vida"

-¡_Me haces reír!_ –le escribí.

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Es en serio?_ –me contestó.

_-Sí, en serio…_

_-Quien iba a decir que yo soy gracioso. Usualmente la gente me dice que soy muy serio ¬¬_

_-Yo no lo creo. Cuando estoy triste, tus mensajes me animan :) _

_-Me alegro de que sea así ^^ Oye, a propósito, ¿cómo vas con la mudanza? ¿Llegarás pronto?_

_-Creo…la cosa va en marcha. ¿Crees que vayamos a encontrarnos alguna vez?_

_-No lo sé :S Ottawa es una ciudad muy grande._

_-Te digo qué, estoy algo cansada…me voy, muchos saludos loco ;D_

_-Igualmente Stella. Te escribo mañana, ¿eh?_

_-Así quedamos n.n_

Apagué la laptop y la guardé bajo mi cama.

Matt siempre me hace reír. Aunque no le conozca, siempre está ahí para alentarme…ya hace algunos años, creo que van dos ya, que nos escribimos.

Lo agregué, por error, creyendo que era un amigo de la universidad. Resulta que no, por una diferencia entre "M" y "m" terminé conversando con un completo extraño que hasta me cayó bien.

Se todo de él; salvo su nombre y su apellido, claro. Tenemos la misma edad.

A veces me duermo pensando en su cara…no me ha querido decir como es él. Dice que se considera feo. ¿La verdad? No sé que creerle, él es muy bromista y me ha hecho creer cosas como "hay una epidemia de gripe en la ciudad y estoy enfermo", cosas así, que me preocupaban y cuando me revelaba que era solo una mentira, me hacían querer matarlo.

Él, como yo, usa un seudónimo, apodo, por privacidad. Él se hace llamar Matt y yo soy Stella.

Los dos sabemos que no se trata de nuestros verdaderos nombres, pero ambos pactamos que jamás le pediríamos al otro que nos lo dijéramos. Respetamos esta decisión como buenos amigos. Porque, ya somos amigos.

Amigos virtuales.

Al principio temí que fuera una especie de "secuestrador espía por la red"; y fui seca, cortante, le hablaba cada vez menos…pero al ver su preocupación porque yo no contestaba sus mails, ni me portaba tan alegre como siempre, comprendí que se trataba solo de otro muchacho que vive al otro lado del país con las mismas intenciones de hacer amigos que yo.

A veces me temo…no tan amistosas. De vez en cuando me ha soltado piropos, todos en broma, claro; pero… ¿y si no fuera así?

Yo le he revelado mi apariencia, no en foto, claro; sino describiéndome. Él me dice que por como me he descrito, soy linda. Sé que lo dice en broma, pero…

De todos modos, esto no terminará por convertirse en un amorío, no…me niego rotundamente a ello. Nunca volveré a enamorarme, lo he prometido hace ya…bastante tiempo.

-Ya van seis años Gwen…-pensé.

-Ya van seis años –susurré.

De todos modos….no importa.

No volveré a querer a otro chico. Soy firme respecto a esto, y lo resisto y sobrellevo cada día…él no comparte mi opinión. Me contó, hace poco, que se siente muy dolido por una relación que acabó, pero a diferencia de mí está seguro de que no tardará en encontrar a alguien más. Dice que es enamoradizo por naturaleza.

Es probable que lo conozca pronto…me mudaré a Ottawa el mes próximo. Es que me surgió una oportunidad de empleo que ni loca rechazo: profesora de arte en una secundaria, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Porque yo aún no! Estoy muy entusiasmada, y asustada; lidiar con adolescentes debe ser difícil…he aprendido por experiencia de mi hermano men…

No Gwen. No te permitas recordarlo.

Está bien, ya, superándolo…el mes transcurrió rápido entre mensaje y mensaje. El último fue así:

-_Hey,¡Matt! ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Hola Stella…de ser sincero, algo triste._

_-¿En serio? Cuéntame, tal vez pueda reanimarte…_

_-…No es nada importante._

_-¡Vamos, quiero saber!_

_-Está bien ¬¬ ya que insistes. Este último mes que pasó he estado tratando de conocer a una chica, trabaja en el café que está en frente de la escuela de mi hermano, es adonde voy minutos antes de que él salga. Te lo he contado ya, soy muy sobreprotector y voy a esperarlo para que no se escape a ningún lado. Como sea, entre charla y charla, un día me di cuenta de que una de las cafeteras era muy bonita e interesante para conversar, y quise impresionarla. Hace una semana me decidí a reunir valor e invitarla a salir…me di cuenta de que está con alguien más._

_-Oh…lo siento…_

_-Pero no es todo…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Era lesbiana._

Inmediatamente largué una carcajada gigante, que, obviamente no la escribí por chat, pero ¡me causó semejante risa…!

-_Eso es, eh…shockeante._

_-Y esa es la historia de mi roto corazón, no sé si podré superarlo…_

_.Oh vamos. No es tan trágico, me han pasado cosas peores._

_-A propósito Stella…tú jamás me has contado la historia de la cual deriva tu pena…_

Por favor no pidas que te cuente, por favor no pidas que te cuente…

_-..¿me cuentas?_

Oh shit. Lo pidió.

_-Eeh…no._

_-Oh ¡vamos! ¡Por favor!_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-¿No vas a contarme?_

_-Te dije que no…_

_-Oh, vamos Star…tú tocaste el tema._

_-No, fuiste tú; cito: "de ser sincero, algo triste…"_

_-Pero tú me preguntaste como estaba. ¿Me equivoco? _(B]

_-…No ¬¬_

_-Entonces no hay más que decir ^^ ¿Me vas a contar?_

_-Está bien. Pero es aburrida._

_-No importa._

_-Y además…_

_-Stella._

_-¡Ok! Bueno…todo fue porque antes de entrar a la universidad, mi novio me había prometido esperarme lo que fuera necesario. Yo estuve seis años, rechazando citas en el campus, excusándome de que "ya tenía novio…". Realmente lo amaba. Y un día, en vacaciones de verano, yo estaba ya en mi anteúltimo año de estudio; salí de la universidad para visitarlo, y ¡que va! El señor estaba paseando de la mano con otra chica, mano en bolsillo del otro…les dije a mis amigas sobre eso, y ellas reaccionaron "¿El y tu seguían juntos? Pero…él nos había dicho que terminaron cuando ingresaste a la universidad". Yo, como una tarada, estuve los cinco malditos años manteniéndome fiel y el estúpido ya se estaba revolcando con otra. Y en el último año de estudio, estaba tan deprimida que si apenas aprobé el año con cuatro y dos centésimos. Si hubiera repetido el año, te juro, que lo hubiese matado…prometí no volver a fijarme en nadie; no quiero salir herida de nuevo._

_-Wow. Debo agradarte mucho para que le hayas contado tal profundo secreto a un extraño._

_-Lo sé… pero sabes qué? Me siento bien de habérselo contado a alguien. Como si me sacara un gran, gran, gran peso de encima. Gran._

_-Es una pena que no vuelvas a querer amar. Es lindo, ¿sabes? Y no todos son hipócritas como tu novio. No siempre se trata de desilusión._

_-Matt, no lo intentes. Lo estás estropeando._

_-Ok._

_-Lo último que necesito es otro consejo…cambiemos de tema. ¿Sabías que esta es mi última noche en mi casa? Mañana me mudo._

_-¿En serio? Espero que sea cerca de mi casa. ¿Ya sabes la dirección? Porque aunque esté ocupado, quizá pueda pasar a visitarte._

_-Eso me encantaría, la verdad...todavía no puedo creer que te vea cara a cara. Me pregunto como serás._

_-Pues tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma, mañana, cuando vaya a visitarte. Y de paso te ayudaré a mover muebles, y cosas por el estilo. Ya, ¿vas a pasarme la dirección?_

_-Oh, cierto… ¿estás seguro de que no eres un gordo aficionado a los comics que quiere secuestrarme?_

_-¿Algo así como el vendedor de historietas de Los Simpsons?_

_-xDD en eso estaba pensando._

_-La verdad no me queda claro aún…espera que le preguntaré a mis patatas fritas. Claro que estoy seguro, Stella. Pero si te sientes incómoda, no importa._

_-No, está bien…confío en ti. Es el piso 7 de la calle 9. Pero si aparezco violada, te culparé a ti._

_-Decidiré eso cuando te vea._

Abrí los ojos asustada.

_-L-lo dijiste en broma… ¿cierto?_

_-Stella, obvio que sí._

_-Ah -.-"_

_-Bien Star. Me voy a buscar a mi hermano._

_-Ok. Y si vas al café, asegúrate de que la chica que escojas tenga preferencia por los hombres esta vez. Y de que no sea travesti._

_-Cállate, ¿quieres?_

_-No, esto es divertido xDD te insultaré aún más cuando, ¿nos veamos personalmente?_

_-Si se da la posibilidad, ojalá que sí. Me imagino que serás más hermosa y sexy en persona que por lo que te soñé._

_-¡Oye! Ya sabes que no me gustan los coqueteos ò.ó_

_-¿Acaso no sabes reconocer una broma cuando te la dicen? Ash, Stella…nos vemos._

_-Adiós._

La mañana siguiente, dejé mi nido. Saludé con un fuerte abrazo a mamá, luego pasé por la casa de papá y me despedí de él también (es lo más duro que me haya tocado hacer jamás). Finalmente visité a Oliver, mi hermano.

Me equivoqué; lo más difícil fue dejarlo a él. Me despedí con lágrimas en los ojos, no me atreví a abrazarlo, y menos a darle un beso, hubiera quedado como loca…él no dijo nada. Como siempre. Solo le dije adiós, y me fui antes de caer llorando en el césped de…

…"su patio".

No Gwen, no te lo recuerdes.

Llegué a mi nuevo departamento ese mismo día. Miré mi reloj, eran las seis y media de la tarde. La mudanza y yo nos encargamos de acomodarlo todo, mientras, nerviosamente esperaba a Matt…

Estaba inquieta. El solo saber que lo conoceré, cara a cara, ¿y como demonios sabré que es él? ¿Acaso me dirá "¿Stella? ¡Soy yo, Matt!"?

Pero por sobre todo… ¿me dirá su nombre?

También me inquietaba el saber que el lunes próximo comenzaré a dar clases en la secundaria Dinn J. Brooks. Jamás he dado clases y me pregunto si será fácil lidiar con tantos adolescentes. No será sencillo, lo sé; pero espero que no termine estresándome.

Luego de pasar el fin de semana decorando mi nuevo piso, y esperando a Matt aún, el lunes llegó y con él, mi nuevo trabajo.

Para esto estudié tanto…voy a compartir con los demás la cosa que más amo…el dibujo. Y espero resultar inspiradora, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá tenga un futuro DaVinci en mi clase.

Intenté no ponerme muy nerviosa, a pesar de que sudaba la gota gorda. Cuando entré, la primera clase que me tocó fue primer año. Chicos recién llegados de la primaria, inexpertos, deberé tratarlos con cuidado y paciencia. Por favor que sean fáciles…

Allí estaban, cuarenta, tal vez más, chicos aguardando que yo dijera algo.

**¿Y bien? Taráan!**

**Espero que me haya quedado bien y no haya cometido errores :S**

**Próximo capítulo: "Bocetos de tristeza". Matt sigue sin aparecer, y Gwen comienza a preocuparse…mientras tanto, en primer año descubre un talento del lápiz con graves problemas depresivos. ¿Podrá manejarlo?**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Bocetos de tristeza

**Hola!**

…**lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo :S pero aquí estoy mis amigos ^^**

**Ok, he respondido todos los rewiews mediante mp (mi nueva forma de responderlos :P), así que lo hacemos rápido: Disclaimer y después a leer n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Cosas a tener en consideración:**

**TD no existió.**

**Las conversaciones en MSN están escritas con cursiva y uso caritas xDD**

**Calles y nombres de lugares inventados salvo Ottawa y Canadá.**

**Ehh…nada más :P**

**Leamos!**

Chapter II: "Bocetos de tristeza"

-Me presento –dije finalmente, al salir de mi asombro-, soy…su nueva profesora de arte, Gwen Venturi…

Me detuve en seco. ¿Quién soy? Oh por favor, ¿acaso voy a convertirme en la típica maestra que se presenta formalmente? Oh si, claro, por supuesto…bien Gwen; es hora de tomar las cosas con calma…hazlo naturalmente, como mejor te salga. Bien, aquí vamos.

-… ¿saben? No quiero ser tan formal, odié eso en mis profesores de secundario…solo, llámenme Gwen y ya, si?

La clase asintió con la cabeza.

-Ok, para empezar –dije, soltándome un poco-, quiero que me digan sus nombres. Comenzaré por esta fila, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Aquiles Bailoyo –contestó un chico, ok, si entendí la broma, fue una buena manera de comenzar mi ciclo, y también me reí.

-Ok, "Aquiles Bailoyo"… ¿de casualidad eres hermano de Micalson Sillo?

Me alegró que todos rieran frente al chico, hasta ese bromista…ok, estos son los chicos de primero, son más fáciles de dominar. En el próximo horario tengo a los de tercero, y créanme, cuando estaba ahí mis compañeros y yo éramos muy inflexibles.

Luego de presentarnos todos (y asegurarme de que eran sus "verdaderos nombres"), continué con la clase.

-Bien chicos, por el momento necesitaría que alguien me prestara su programa de estudios **(Nota: En Argentina se llaman "Expectativas de logro") **para ver como trabajaban con la antigua profesora…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una chica muy sonriente, cabello colorado bien peinado y sentada al frente (que se presentó como Becky Willson) tenía su brazo extendido con el montón de papeles. Los agarré correspondiendo una falsa sonrisa a la estudiante…nada personal, pero me recordó mucho a una compañera que vivía por ser lamebotas de los profesores.

-…al parecer están viendo figuras humanas…bien, trabajaremos eso esta clase, ¿de acuerdo? Todos tomen su lápiz y hagan el patrón que dibujaré en el pizarrón, ¿si?

Me di vuelta y comencé a dibujar con la tiza. Sinceramente la clase parecía un incómodo funeral; nadie hablaba, todos estaban concentrados en su trabajo. Me pregunto si la profesora anterior los trataba a los latigazos para mantenerlos así de a rajatabla.

De vez en cuando alguno se acercaba al escritorio a preguntar dudas, que por supuesto respondía con gusto; pero durante la mayoría de la clase mi pensamiento estaba ocupado pensando en Matt. ¿Qué le habrá pasado, tendrá miedo? ¿Estará bien? Es decir…yo lo conozco…él hubiera venido a conocerme el primer día en que me mudé, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Además, tampoco se ha conectado a Internet, ni me dejó ningún mail. Espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo… ¿y si sí?

Al finalizar la clase, pedí que me entregaran los trabajos para corregirlos. La mayoría de los alumnos erró en algún aspecto, pero dentro de todo estaba bien. Hubo otros que no se molestaron en dibujar nada, y creo que ya se cuales son. Solo a dos chicos les salió algo similar al objetivo: una era la pelirroja lamebotas (creo que no podré quitarme esa impresión de la cabeza) y otro era de un chico, Sean Turner. El patrón estaba excelentemente dibujado, pero sus ojos, cejas y boca reflejaban…pena, tristeza.

Ahora que lo pienso, él jamás me saludó al entrar, ni preguntó nada…apenas si me dijo su nombre en voz baja. Permaneció sentado toda la hora, sin dejar de tener lápiz en mano…es un artista nato. ¿Cómo lo sé? Es fácil reconocer cuando alguien expresa sus sentimientos en una pintura. Yo también lo hago. Si está serio, decaído, lo más probable es que se sienta triste.

Llegué a mi piso agotada, los de tercero me comieron viva…antes de entrar a mi casa, pregunté en recepción si alguien, por enterísima casualidad, me había buscado en mi ausencia…nada. Matt sigue desaparecido.

Chequeé los mensajes en el contestador, mi esperanza renació cuando encontré un mensaje…pero era de mi madre, preguntando como había llegado.

Matt… ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes a ver a tu amiga Stella que te está esperando?

Ya agobiada, entré al buzón de entrada de Hotmail; cinco nuevos mails. "Nuevo Comentario, Nuevo Comentario, ¡Prueba nuestro sistema docente!, ¿Gwen, has llegado a salvo? Ingrid, Sin Asunto, Matt". ¡Matt!

Había dejado un correo. Es bueno saber que al menos tendré una explicación…su mail decía lo siguiente:

"_Stella: Espero que hayas llegado bien. Seré breve: Te visitaré en cuanto pueda, esta semana dudo que pueda hacerlo ya que mi hermano y yo pasamos por un momento difícil que me impide tener tiempo para mí._

_Espero verte pronto. Matt"_

Difícil momento…espero que no sea grave.

Me calmé/inquieté al leer el mensaje. Al menos, Matt quiere pero no puede verme…temía que ya no quisiera hablar conmigo más.

Pero, ¿estará enfermo, él o su hermano? ¿Muy grave?

Espero que no…comienzo a asustarme.

Le contesté su mensaje:

"_Matt: Pensé que no querrías verme._

_He llegado bien, por suerte. Hasta el momento, todo en orden, pero parece que contigo no es tan así, ¿estás enfermo? Contesta lo más rápido que puedas, en tanto no estés ocupado, claro…es que, dime tonta, pero empiezo a temer por ti. ¿Es grave? ¿Te impedirá aparecer por un tiempo? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? …no es Terminal, ¿o sí?_

_Por favor, por favor escríbeme y hazme saber que todo va bien. Stella"_.

Otra semana más pasé sin tener noticias de él, salvo un mensaje que me decía que no le pasaba nada, simplemente era un mal momento y se encontraba ocupado. Por el resto de los días, nada.

¿Estará tratando de evitarme?

Mientras tanto, ya hacían cuatro clases que notaba que Sean, el niño del dibujo triste, seguía dibujando pinturas monótonas así tanto como permaneciendo melancólico. No lo conozco mucho, pero me preocupé por él. ¿Acaso habría problemas familiares? O quizá es muy antisocial…

Decidí llamar a sus padres cuando, en el dibujo de "Expresión Personal", pintó una escena cuyo doble sentido oculto era el suicidio. Alarmada, que digo, alarmadísima, cité de inmediato a sus padres.

-Sean, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –pedí cuando todos se iban del aula al receso.

-Claro.

-Ven aquí. Sabes, he visto tus trabajos…mira, son excelentes, tienes un gran talento como pintor. Pero me preocupan sus temáticas…todas son frías, tristes…reflejan una depresión cada vez más honda. Quizá, quizá no soy yo la persona con quien deberías hablarlo, pero ¿te sientes bien, digo, pasa algo raro?

El chico no contestó. Miraba el pizarrón con ojos vacíos.

-Sean, yo también fui una adolescente y hacía este mismo tipo de dibujos porque me sentía mal, las cosas iban peor en mi casa y terminé intentando algo que ahora me alegro no haya funcionado…en, en fin; ¿sucede algo en tu ámbito familiar?

Sean me miró, poco a poco fue estremeciéndose y al final rompió a llorar sobre el banco. Yo, que hasta entonces había permanecido sentada en mi escritorio, bajé y me arrodillé a su lado para consolarlo.

-Sean, calma…oye…no llores…

Me abrazó, para mi sorpresa, él me abrazó…lo dejé llorar encima de mi hombro, también lo abracé. Luego de unos minutos lo aparté y le sequé las mejillas.

-Está bien. Sean…no voy a preguntártelo, pero citaré a tus padres. ¿Ellos podrían venir uno de estos días, en este horario…?

-No, ellos…trabajan –me contestó.

-Entiendo… ¿no hay alguien que pueda venir a platicar conmigo?

-Pues…está mi hermano mayor.

-Ok. ¿Le darías esta nota por mí? ¿Sí? Gracias. Ahora ven, te llevaré a secarte, créeme que no te gustará que te vean así.

Me preocupa este niño, y en parte me recuerda a mí cuando adolescente. Con miedo. Callada, introvertida…

No solo la preocupación por él me está haciendo estresar, también el hecho de que, de Matt, cero rastros. Parece haberse desconectado totalmente de este mundo, esfumado a otra dimensión…

Al otro día, el hermano de Sean fue a hablar conmigo. Tenía un aire familiar…creí haberlo conocido antes.

Quizá sea por el enorme parecido a su hermano.

-Hola –saludé al hombre-, ¿es usted el hermano de Sean?

-Si, yo soy, es un gusto –dijo, estrechando mi mano-. Soy Trent Turner. Mi hermano me dijo que me citó.

-Sí, si lo hice, por cierto, soy Gwen Venturi –me presenté, y separamos las manos estrechadas-, la profesora de arte. Verá, yo, no quisiera parecer entrometida ni nada por el estilo; pero Sean se está comportando de un modo extraño…dibujó esto –dije, sacando algunos dibujos de mi bolso-. ¿Sabe el por qué se expresa de esa forma? Por que, me sería útil saber…

El hermano de Sean se sentó a mirarlos, frunciendo el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos, como quien observa algo analíticamente. No parecía sorprendido. Como si se tratase de algo habitual…finalmente habló.

-Creo saber por qué –me confesó-. Mira, te diré que esta semana es algo dura para Sean y para mí, es la época en la que nuestros padres fallecieron, y Sean es algo…sensible.

-Oh, yo…no quería entrometerme…-dije anonadada. No me esperaba para nada este tipo de respuesta…

-No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo-, al contrario, me alegra que al menos uno de los profesores se preocupe por el bienestar de Sean. Aquí todos son unos hipócritas.

-Entiendo…quisiera preguntarle, Sean, ¿es así la mayoría del tiempo? ¿O es en especial esta semana?

-Bueno…él…él no es "alegre", pero tampoco es tan serio, ¿me entiendes? Está mal por la época, nada más.

-…bueno…muchas gracias por su tiempo, y, de nuevo, perdón por hacerle preguntas tan comprometedoras –me disculpé en mi mejor esfuerzo de "Profesora-actitud-profesional", ya saben, usando todo tipo de palabras raras-. Es solo que me preocupé mucho por Sean.

-No, gracias a ti –dijo, ¿de donde sacó que podía tutearme?-. Es bueno saber que al menos alguien trata de entender a Sean aparte de mí. Él no es de muchos amigos.

-Claro.

Le di la mano y se retiró. Tomé mis carpetas, y en cuanto él iba a atravesar la salida, se detuvo y me miró.

-¿…te conozco de alguna parte? –preguntó señalándome

-N-no creo, no soy de aquí –le respondí, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa-…pero si Sean sigue teniendo problemas y precisa de mi ayuda, no dude en contactarme, ¿si? Le daré mi teléfono y mi dirección.

Las anoté en un papel que tenía cerca y se lo entregué. El tipo lo acepto normalmente, hasta que le echó un vistazo y…

…se quedó blanco.

**Y bien? Que tal me quedó el segundo chap? Sean sinceros ^^**

**No se ustedes pero Sean me da mucha lástima xDD**

**Tercer chap…uuh, es bastante largo. Prepárense para leer algo muuy extenso xDD se llama "La pseudocita que salvó mi vida" y trata, en resumidas cuentas, de que Gwen recibe una llamada. Adivinan? Alguien la está citando! Hehehe! ¿Podrá ser Matt? O.O**

**Les cuento que estoy trabajando en dos nuevos fics n.n esta chica no se queda sin material! :P uno está inspirado en paradojas, son algo que siempre he amado, en especial la paradoja del viaje en el tiempo :o digamos que el fic tiene un aspecto "futurista" xDD adivinaron, sucede en el futuro :P**

**El otro, me desalienta y alienta al mismo tiempo un poco la, ejemm, "originalidad"...es la típica historia de la chica nueva en la secundaria, una idea muy usada en FF, así que dudo que vaya a subirla. Sin embargo, me alienta porque creo que los capítulos tienen un contenido pocas veces planteado en los fics de secundaria, podríamos decir xDD con solo decir que estoy mezclando canon y fanon, y armando no triángulos sino cuadrados amorosos xDD**

**Bueno…¿Por qué se habrá quedado blanco Trent? 8º lo sabrán pronto!**

**Ok…nott xDD falta mucho para que logren averiguar la razón de su palidez xDD**

**Bien, saludos! Los veo cuando me vean! xDD**

**Oh, y actualizaré "Pensamientos" en cuanto pueda ^^ también tengo algunos oneshots bajo la manga que quiero subir n.n**


	3. La pseudocita que salvó mi vida

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno, ¿Qué decirles…? les escribo de nuevo, luego de una etapa de fuerte depresión :s 5mentarios al respecto.**

**Bien! El tercer chap…**

**extraño actualizar con más regularidad :S pero no se puede u.u**

**Reviews respondidos por mp, creo que todos, ah! faltaron los que no pude responder:**

**Galy GxT:  
Gracias por el review ^^ espero que la historia te guste!  
Y que buena noticia que tengas una cuenta :P ya, escribí una historia!**

**GothGirl:  
Gracias! n.n que bueno que te guste :P  
Oh wow, así te describían? A mi, pues, mas o menos…  
Yo cuando estoy muy depresiva pienso como sería suicidarse…ni siquiera lo considero, me parece patético. El que se suicide entonces es un cobarde, le esperan cosas mucho más graves en la vida que un simple llanto…eso creo. Sin ofender a quienes lo hagan, pero sinceramente, creo eso u.u  
Ok, pues, tengo pensado que cuando acabe con Amigos… seguiré, como siempre, con Pensamientos, quizá otro par de oneshots, luego un fic que está en proceso (tiene lugar en la edad media y eso me entusiasma mucho ^^) y se llama El Anillo…así que quizá después de todo eso venga lo de la secundaria ô.ô tengo varios otros en proceso, igualmente ^^ también estoy escribiendo uno medio futurista y tengo en mente, recientemente, un LxT basado en clases sociales ^^**

**Bien…**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**TD no existió, calles y lugares están inventados, conversaciones en MSN están en cursiva y uso caritas ^^**

**Bien!**

Chapter III: "La pseudocita que salvo mi vida"

-¿Le pasa algo? –pregunté, al ver la reacción del hombre. Se puso blanco como un fantasma…

-N-no –me contestó tartamudeando, volviendo en sí-, yo solo…debo irme.

Se retiró apresuradamente, confundido. Esa familia debe de ser algo rara.

El tipo parecía agradable. Como hombre de familia…seguro debe cuidar a su hermano y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Me gusta la gente madura y responsable, pero pobre, hace años que no debe tener tiempo para él…y es por eso que me siento aliviada. Soy yo y solo yo.

Su cara…me llamaba la atención…no, no porque fuese guapo (aunque si lo era, debo admitir), pero no sé por qué, vi algo diferente en su rostro. No lo sé.

El fin de semana llegó y Matt, dudo que aparezca…se me hace extraño, pero hasta incluso lo echo de menos. No sé, siento que lo necesito. ¡Cuanta fue mi alegría al ver que había vuelto a conectarse…!

_.¡MATTY! ¡Volviste!_

_-Hola, Stella._

_-Estuviste desaparecido, amigo, me tenías preocupada… ¿las cosas ya están mejor?_

_-Sí, algo mejor._

_-Me alegro ^^ Y, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?_

_-No puedo contártelo, Stella._

_-¿…ah no?_

_-Lo siento mucho. No._

_-Matt, ¿estás bien? Te siento…raro :(_

_-Sí, estoy bien. Solo algo confundido._

_-¿Quieres contarme?_

_-…sí y no._

_-¿Sí, y no? Rayos Matty, no te estoy entendiendo nada :S_

_-Siento que quiero…pienso que no debo._

_-Anda…dime algo, por pequeña que sea. Me dejaste muy abandonada últimamente._

_-…conocí a una chica._

_-Anda la osa, tú y tus enamoramientos de nuevo._

_-No, no es eso…no me enamoré, al menos no aún._

_-Matt, estás muy sospechoso hoy. ¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa?_

_-…me voy Stella._

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Espera, no te desconectes! Matty…_

¿Acaso todo el mundo está conspirando para confundirme? ¿Hay alguna maldita cosa que debería saber y que no sé?

Las cosas están muy locas últimamente. Sean mejora, pero al contrario, Matt está cada vez más raro…ya no se muestra tan alegre conmigo como en ocasiones anteriores. Eso me preocupa, lo peor es que no tengo idea de cómo encararlo y decirle "Matt, te ruego que me expliques que está pasando, quiero conocerte y pareces querer evadirme cada vez más… ¿quieres que dejemos de hablar? Ok, dejemos de hablar, pero antes, dime que es lo que te sucede que te mantienes tan misterioso…"

Quedó en visitarme y jamás vino, y cada vez que le pregunto que le pasa me contesta que está confundido, que tiene cosas en que pensar. ¿Y yo? ¡Yo también tengo cosas en que pensar, Matt! ¡Y cada vez me haces un lío más enorme…!

Mi vida parecía una ruina; no solo Matt ya no es tan charlatán como antes, sino que también no conozco a nadie, el trabajo me estresa, me siento cada vez más sola que nunca y sin tener en quien contar…habría muerto de no ser porque, de manera inexplicable e ilógica, me llamó el hermano de Sean.

-Hola, ¿es Gwen Venturi? –dijo una voz ronca por el teléfono, que al principio no reconocí.

-Sí, ella habla, ¿Quién me busca? –pregunté entre desconfiada y temerosa, ¿Quién sabía en esta ciudad, mi numero?

-Ah, buenas tardes, soy Trent, el…

-¡Oh, el hermano de Sean, claro! Lo siento, no lo había reconocido… ¿dime?

-Llamo, pues-aquí lo noté como, un tanto nervioso-…por más ridículo que suene, para invitarte a tomar algo, ¿t-te parec-ce b-b-bien?

-A-ah –dije, atropellando las palabras y luego, haciendo una pausa para pensar-…sí. Bueno, esto me toma por sorpresa… ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Puedo tutearlo? Este nivel de profesionalismo me está matando de la incomodidad.

-Sí, claro! –dijo riendo- Yo ya lo hacía desde que te vi en la escuela, ¿no? Entonces, ¿puedo pasar a buscarte, como en una hora?

-Supongo, bueno –dije, un poco más relajada.

-Genial. Te veo entonces.

-Adiós –me despedí.

Si bien se me hacía extraño que él me invitara a salir, debo admitir que es mi salvación. Además, debo conocer un par de cafeterías en donde desayunar a prisa, por ejemplo.

Me produje un poco cosa de no parecer un espantajo (¿les parece bonito andar a las seis de la tarde en pijama? Pues a mí sí). Siendo sincera, no sé por que en ese momento me importaba con tal magnitud dar una segunda buena impresión. ¿Será que…? No, no puede ser, tratándose de mí…oh, ¡¿Qué digo? Mejor me sigo vistiendo.

El teléfono del apartamento sonó.

-¿Si? –respondí.

-¿Gwen? Estoy abajo –me dijo la misma voz ronca, que esta vez sí reconocí al toque.

-Eh, ok, enseguida voy –respondí, poniéndome el borcego izquierdo a los saltos.

Bajé los siete pisos evitando el ascensor por mi maldita claustrofobia, mis pies estaban deshechos…al salir a la calle lo encontré junto a un auto muy elegante, color negro, muy bien cuidado. Estaba tan limpio que hasta podía ver mi reflejo en él.

Y él, vestía muy informal, como yo. Suerte, sino, hubiera parecido desacorde junto a él.

Estacionamos frente a una cafetería, y bajamos obviamente, ¿sino que íbamos a hacer? Él pidió un café cortado, yo un chococcino con crema, un poquito de caramelo y azúcar.

-Vaya, se ve que te gusta lo dulce –me dijo mientras me tomaban la orden. Me avergoncé un poco, no me di cuenta que mi pedido, en síntesis, había sido un poquito extenso.

-Eeh, bueno…-traté de rematar, para no quedar como una tonta- sí, me gusta lo dulce. ¿Sabes? Se me hace curioso el por qué me invitaste. La verdad no pensaba verte después de la charla en el colegio -

-Bueno, a mí también me resulta un poco intrigante. Solo tomé el teléfono, marqué el número que me diste, te invité y al colgar me dije "oh rayos, ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Espero no haber llamado a la policía…"

Los dos reímos frente al comentario.

-Como algo instintivo –le dije, asintiendo.

-¡Exacto! Además, te me hiciste un poco familiar cuando te vi.

-Es curioso –dije, pero pensando "¿Cuántas malditas veces vas a repetir "curioso"? En serio pareces algo snob, Gwen- y gracioso a la vez, porque, yo también sentí que te conocía. Pero ni modo, lo ignoré.

-La verdad es que no solo te llamé por instinto –confesó, desvaneciendo poco a poco la sonrisa en su rostro-, creo que quería verte, por algún extraño motivo. Espero que no te moleste.

-En absoluto, en realidad, debería agradecerte –cuando dije esto, abrió los ojos como si le hubiera dicho "soy ET"-. Me sentía tan sola que creí estar muriendo de a poco, y tu llamada, por poco que te conociese, de alguna manera "me salvó".

Los dos callamos, fue el silencio más incómodo del mundo.

-Y entonces… ¿ahora qué? –pregunté para romper el susodicho silencio.

-No lo sé –me dijo-. ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas por qué te sentías tan sola?

-Psé…mira, acabo de mudarme. Dejé a mi familia, y mis amigos, en mi ciudad natal; y en esta ciudad que es mil veces más grande que la que yo incluso "consideraba grande", no conozco a nadie…

-…excepto yo… -me interrumpió. Oh vamos, no es que ya "lo conozca", ¿me parece o me tomó demasiada confianza?

-…excepto tú, es cierto, te conozco –le seguí la corriente, por amabilidad-. Pero por sobre todo, hubo un amigo que de repente dejó de hablarme, ¿sabes? Lo invité a casa, pero jamás apareció, y temo que no quiera volver a hablarme.

-Quizás esté ocupado, ¿no crees?

-Eso es lo que dice él, pero entre nos…no le creo tanto. Dice que tiene problemas en su casa y tal vez sea cierto, eso no puedo saberlo. Pero basta de esto, no, no tiene sentido. Dime, ¿trabajas en algo?

-Sí, bueno, paramédico –me contestó, y generó mi admiración-. Mientras tanto termino mis estudios, me quedan dos años.

-¿Medicina? Es muy interesante, ¡me encanta!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

Pasamos un largo rato hablando…reafirmo mi impresión de "sujeto agradable", y quizá debería conocerlo más a fondo, no sé, para tener quien me ayude en esta ciudad.

Es divertido, carismático, respetuoso e interesante. Dijimos un montón de tonterías, bizarreces, pavadas. Pavadas divertidas.

-Y, ¿te gusta pintar? –preguntó, oh, vamos, "la pregunta del millón".

-Sí, me encanta. Hay miles de cuadros en mi casa, hechos por mí. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te "apasiona" en la vida? –pregunté, ya en plena confianza.

-¿Sabes? No lo sé aún. Jamás pensé en eso.

-¡Oh, vamos! Debe haber algo. ¿Qué es eso que jamás podrías dejar de hacer? ¿Cómo si tu vida dependiera de ello?

-Sonaré muy adulto, pero es…cuidar a mi hermano –dijo suspirando.

-Pareces avergonzado, no tienes por que estarlo…yo teng…tenía. Tenía un hermano, y, mi madre es un poco loca así que prácticamente yo lo crié…sabes, es muy responsable de tu parte. Estudias, trabajas, y cuidas de tu hermano. Creo que te admiro.

-Eh, gracias. Eso sonó bonito –dijo riendo.

-A propósito, ¿Sean sigue mal? –pregunté yo.

-…más o menos. Está recuperándose. Y hablando de eso, no sé si lo notaste, pero son las nueve y debo pasar a buscarlo de la casa de un amigo…odio ser grosero, pero creo que tengo que dejarte.

-No, está bien –le dije sonriendo-. Fue agradable conversar contigo. Gracias…en serio.

-Por nada. Quizá, ¡hasta podamos vernos más seguido!

-Claro –asentí, parándome de la mesa-…eso me encantaría.

Tras un silencio en el que intercambiamos miradas, sonrisas, finalmente subimos al auto. No sé por qué, creo que puedo tratarlo como a un amigo.

Llegamos a mi piso, y me dejó. No en la calle, sino en la puerta del departamento.

-Así que ya sabes: si estás sola, llámame –me dijo-. Es como contarle cosas a un psicólogo.

-¡Eso mismo! –le contesté- ¿Sabes? Fue un buen día, ten seguro que volveré a llamarte, Tom…

-¿Tom? –preguntó él.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamaste Tom, soy Trent…

Reaccioné.

-… ¡mil-mil disculpas, yo no quise…!

-No, está bien –me contestó riend.

-En serio, ¡se me cruzó esa palabra…!"

-¿Por qué deberías disculparte?

-Pues…te llamé por un nombre que no es el tuyo…

-Oh, ¿y eso es malo? Creo que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

-…ahora me estás haciendo sentir basura –le confesé riendo poco.

-¿Qué? No, no quise…

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora quien se siente avergonzado?

-…

-Lo sé, no tiene sentido –dije, y ambos reímos.

-Las cosas sin sentido son graciosas. Bien, me voy a recoger a Sean –dijo, cruzando la calle para llegar al auto.

-¡Trent!

-Oh, esta vez acertaste mi nombre –gritó desde el otro lado del camino-. ¿Dime?

-¿…puedo volver a llamarte? –pregunté con cierta timidez.

-Siempre –contestó con una sonrisa de lado. Acto seguido me saludó moviendo la mano, abrió la puerta de su auto y se fue.

Lo miré irse, mordiéndome el labio instintivamente.

Es muy agradable (y dale con "agradable"), creo que siento cierta química. ¿Será, acaso, que está comenzando a llenar el espacio que Matt comienza a dejar vacío?

Me parece que encontré un nuevo amigo. Mi primera impresión de él fue "que…cara tan linda", pero descubro que es mucho más que eso. Es una buena persona.

Mientras ponía agua a hervir en la cocina para la cena, me conecté, y estaba Matt.

**Chan!**

**Les gustó? Primera interacción GxT ^^**

**Bien, adelantos: **

**Chap 4 llamarse ¡¿Acaso Matt es un punk? Pasa algo que toma a Gwen MUY por sorpresa, y creo que a ustedes también los dejará wtfuckeados xDD Por otra parte, Matt comienza a mostrarse más alegre poco a poco, y en el ámbito escolar, Gwen empieza a amistar un poco con sus compañeros de trabajo.**

**Ok, prometí DxC y…no es el próximo chap. Es el próximo. Sin comentarios, es solo que ya saben, a mi no me entusiasma…hice esto por solo probar que tal me salía. Not very well :S**

**Bien, me despido hasta la próxima! Aur revoir!**


	4. ¡¿Acaso Matt es un punk!

**Waaa! Pasó tiempo mis amigos!**

**La última vez que publique un chap TDWT no se había estrenado, ¡y ahora…!**

**Bueno, mejor me callo porque no tengo mucho tiempo pa' escribir :S me considero afortunada de siquiera tenerlo! xDD**

**Disclaimer: TD no es mío.**

**TD no existió, calles y lugares están inventados, conversaciones en MSN están en cursiva y uso caritas ^^**

**Veamos que traje hoy:**

Chapter IV: ¡¿Acaso Matt es un punk?

-¡_Matt! –_saludé.

-¿_Stella! ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo?_

_-Bien, gracias… ¡Te me desapareciste estas semanas! ¿Dónde andabas, muchacho? :)_

_-Ocupado, ya lo sabes. Pero no quiero hablar del tema hoy, ¿si?_

_-Ok :* lo que te haga sentir más cómodo._

_-Entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Mm, nada xD acabo de venir de juntarme con un conocido…_

_-¡Eh! Ya lo ves, ¡te enamoraste!_

_-Matt, eres un exagerado ¬¬ eso es totalmente ridículo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? xDD Es... solo un conocido. Quizá con el tiempo seamos amigos. Es un sujeto agradable, ¿sabes?_

_-¿Ah si?_

_-Sí…me divertí mucho, es gracioso. Quizá lo conozcas, se llama Trent Turner._

_-…no, no lo conozco. Pero, séme sincera, ¿te gustó? Ya sabes, como si alguna vez le fueras a dar un vistazo._

_-Claro que no, Matty, no me fijo en nadie y lo sabes. Oye, tú no eres gay, ¿cierto?_

_-O.O ¿qué? ¡Stella, no! Soy bien macho xD_

_-Bueeno, se me cruzó pensar, como te interesaste…_

_-Pero lo pregunté por ti, tonta ¬¬ quiero que mi amiga se deshaga de esa ideología falsa que tiene sobre el amor, quiero que encuentre a quien la haga feliz. Ya en serio, Stella, ¿el tipo te gustó? Contéstame honestamente._

_-Agh, estás muy insistente F( pero…la verdad es que sí, más o menos. Es guapo._

_-¿Ah si?_

_-…que digo, entre nos, guapísimo; es alto, unos ojazos verdes *u* …pero, son solo desvaríos que quedan entre nosotros, eh? Imagínate si le conoces y mañana vas y le cuentas todo…no quisiera que él supiera esto, ¿te imaginas que incómodo sería?_

_-Muy incómodo Star, muy incómodo._

_-A propósito, ¿sigues confundido? ¿Cómo va todo con la chica que conociste? Apuesto a que ya le gustas! _

_-Pues, todo bien :) hoy la invité y charlamos, ¿y sabes? Creo que le gusto. No hago demasiados avances, pero…_

_-Oye, suerte con el asunto, pero tengo que irme :S el agua para el spaghetti acaba de hervir. Tal parece que los dos hemos encontrado a alguien, no?_

_-Sí…hehe… ¿puedo preguntarte una última cosa?_

_-Dime._

_-¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?_

_-Las rosas azules, ¿por qué?_

_-…rosas azules? ô.ó No existen, lo sabes, ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto que lo se FD pero igual me gustan. También me gustan las rosas amarillas. Bien Matt, te dejo, hora de ir a comer ^^_

_-Adiós, disfruta el spaghetti P:_

Luego me desconecté.

Matt sonó más animado hoy. Esa chica, sea quien sea, debe estar levantándole el ánimo.

…quizás enamorarse no sea tan malo.

Al otro día me levanté de mejor humor. Ayer parecía que iba a morirme de depresión y hoy me desperté dando brincos, ¿quién entiende a las mujeres? Ni siquiera nosotras.

Matt volvió a hablar tan animado como antes, tengo un nuevo colega en la ciudad, ¡y quien sabe que me deparará hoy el destino!

Fui a trabajar alegre, feliz de la vida…la pelirroja lamebotas me llevó, ¿una manzana? wtf?

Pero lo más extraño es que Sean me dio una flor. Una rosa amarilla.

-Es de mi hermano –dijo, ante mi expresión anonadada. Por un momento me asusté completamente…

Tenía una carta que decía lo siguiente.

"Gwen: fue divertida la reunión del otro día, deberíamos repetirlo, ¿tú crees? Llámame si quieres hacer algo, tú tienes mi número después de todo. Trent"

Dejé la rosa en el escritorio. Tan bien me sentía, que le di hora libre a los chicos. Lo sé, una profesora no debe hacer eso, ahora que lo pienso. Fue un poco irresponsable, pero vamos, ¿Quién me culpa?

Mientras, yo veía por la ventana, caminaba de un lado a otro, dibujaba en el pizarrón...al finalizar la hora, fui al salón de profesores.

-Hola –saludé al entrar-… ¿todo en orden?

-Súper estresada –me contestó Courtney, la profesora de política, sobándose la cabeza mientras miraba una pila de papeles y sostenía un bolígrafo-, estos trabajos no se corrigen solos…

-Entiendo. Pareces muy ocupada.

-En efecto, lo estoy, lamento ser grosera pero no doy abasto con tantas cosas a la vez…no es mi intención, sabes…

-No, comprendo, tranquila. Aunque creo que te haría bien descansar un poco…oye, ¿quisieras salir a tomar algo hoy? Podemos invitar a Bridgette, y a Heather…

-Dudo que Bridge esté disponible –entró a la conversación Heather, riendo, sentándose con una taza de café en la mano-, se rumorea que está un tanto "ocupada" con el profesor de gimnasia, Tyler Yohannsen…

-¿En serio? –pregunté.

-En serio…-respondió Heather, dando un sorbo a su café- Dime, ¿Cómo va todo con el niño ese, el deprimido?

-Compruébalo por ti misma –le dije, buscando y entregándole el trabajo de Sean.

-Vaya…y que lo digas. Sus cuentos hablan de suicidios y demonios **(n/a: Heather es profesora de literatura) **.

-Quién iba a decir que fuera un chico de pensamiento tan sombrío… ¿sabes? Conocí al hermano y no son para nada iguales. Es mucho más divertido y alegre…

-Con que, conociste al Turner mayor, ¡eh Gwen! ¿Cómo se llama? Lo he visto en ocasiones.

-Trent, eso es lo que me dijo.

-Ahá…sabes, respeto mucho su labor como padre y hermano. Desde que ellos…

-¡¿Tiene hijos? –pregunté, reaccionando de un modo un poco violento, ¿por qué lo hice…?

-¡No, querida! Me refiero a que desde que quedaron huérfanos ha tenido que ser padre y hermano de Sean, pero –comenzó a hablar con un tonito sarcástico-…parece que alguien aquí se alteró de sobremanera… ¿te gusta?

-No, claro que no… -me viene fastidiando que todos piensen lo mismo, ¡dios…!

-Ya me encargaré de saberlo más tarde. Mientras, voy a por otro café.

-Entonces, ¿quedamos? ¿Salimos hoy, las tres?

-Mm, imposible querida… -se lamentó- Mi hijo Joey tiene español y desde el divorcio soy yo quien tiene que andar llevándolo de un lado a otro…tendrá que ser otro día.

-Está bien. ¿Y tú, Courtney? ¿Te sumas? –pregunté, cuando Heather se había ido.

-Sí. Apuesto a que me calmará un poco los nervios –me contestó, recogiendo los papeles y guardándolos en su portafolio.

-Claro. ¿Te veo a las dos, en el bar de la esquina?

-Quedamos.

Sonó el timbre.

-Bueno, yo me voy –me despedí-, suerte con esos trabajos.

Afortunadamente mi turno en la secundaria había acabado. De todas maneras, no estaba nada agotada. Prácticamente no hice nada en todo el día. Que poca ética de trabajo, me siento avergonzada…

Me subí al auto y conduje de nuevo a mi departamento. Al llegar, la recepcionista me llamó.

-¿Eres Gwen Venturi? ¿Del piso 7?

-S-sí, soy yo –dije, volviéndome hacia la recepcionista-, ¿pasa algo?

-Un hombre vino hoy, preguntó por usted y le dijo que hoy a la una y media fuera al bar de enfrente de una escuela, dijo que usted sabría cual…¿puede ser?

Un hombre, un hombre… ¡Matt! ¿Quién más, sino?

-Ah sí! Muchas gracias –agradecí y subí las escaleras.

¿Este día puede mejorar aún más?

Subí y me arreglé un poco más prolija. No puedo creerlo, veré a Matt en persona…

No faltaba mucho para la una, así que maté tiempo corrigiendo trabajos prácticos. Al hacerse la una, tomé la campera y conduje al bar. De paso, me quedaré ahí hasta que Courtney aparezca a las dos.

Al llegar, pregunté en la barra quien me buscaba y una chica me señaló una mesa, con un chico de aspecto rudo sentado ahí, mirando afuera.

Me acerqué dudosa. El sujeto parecía peligroso…

-¿M-matt? –pregunté.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, mirándome, y me invadió cierto miedo.

-¿Eres Matt?

-No, Duncan, ¿quién demonios eres tú?

-Oh, lo siento, lo confundí con alguien más –me disculpé, quería salir corriendo lejos del tipo lo más pronto posible-. Soy Gwen Venturi.

-¿Gwen? ¿Te llamas Gwen? –preguntó.

-S-sí…

-Siéntate –me ordenó serio.

**Y? Como quedó?**

**Hehe…bueno fans del DxC, ahí tienen a Duncan y a Courtney. El próximo chap ellos van a interactuar por primera vez ;D espero que me salga prolijo y entretenido.**

**Yo creo que con este chap…se aclararon varias cosas, ustedes saben de quienes hablo ;) verdad?**

**Bien, prox chap: "Tensión en el café". Duncan había sido mandado para buscar a Gwen, pero, ¿Qué tendrá que decirle? Sea lo que sea, es una cosa que sorprenderá a Gwen. Para ella es un día algo extraño, primero Duncan, después se encuentra allí mismo con Trent…luego Duncan inicia una discusión con alguien más.**

**Quiero contarles como voy con mis otros proyectos :)**

**Bien…no he avanzado nada en el fic de la edad media u.u pero ya tengo material para tres o cuatro capítulos en el fic futurista, solo que quiero escribirlo completo y terminar con Amigos para publicarlo. Además, ese vendría después del de la era medieval.**

**El fic de preparatoria, déjenme decir, estoy orgullosa :') es el primer fic donde mezclo **_**fanon, canon, **_**y para su sorpresa **_**yuri.**_** ¿Qué se imaginan? xDD no solo eso: tengo millones de ideas para una primera y segunda temporada. Waaajaaa!**

**También estoy haciendo un fic Sim de No fue un error… x) ya saben, tomo fotos de los Sims 2…veré si creo algún blog para eso. En ff no se pueden cargar imágenes Xd**

**Ya que hablamos de fics sim, estoy pensando en uno acerca de un internado. No tengo nada posta posta, pero estoy construyendo el colegio y para que parezca más real, descargué un par de mods FD alguien ahí dijo genia? No? Ah.**

**xDD Me despido por el momento, saludos y…los argentinos que comiencen la escuela en marzo, mis condolencias xS pero hay que afrontar los miedos :P **

**Adiós!**


	5. Tensión en el café

**Good Afternoon :) como están?**

**Vuelvo a escribir después de una semana de vacaciones ^^la pasé realmente lindo, pero ahora, a lo que nos interesa: el nuevo chap :P**

**Bien…a ver, quería decirles…tengan piedad xDD hice mi mejor intento de DxC pero noo me salió bien… :S si sienten ganas de matarme, ohnoes…xDD**

**Enserio, creo que ustedes van a querer quemarme en la hoguera después de esto O.O**

**Pero buah. Comprensión (¿ haa.**

**Sobre mí…mm, pocas noticias…estoy escuchando Smells Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana (u.u ayer mi Kurt cumpliría 44, ¿Por qué siempre se van los grandes?), conectada al patético E-buddy, y pues acá, en Word.**

**Me quedan tres semanas de vacaciones xS y encima de todo hoy me toca gimnasio O.O shit.**

**Pero basta de charlatanería xDD se me va a consumir el tiempo antes de que vengan mis viejos! ¬¬**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**A ver…reviews que creo, me quedaron sin contestar…**

**GothGirl: "Genialoso!" haha, me recordás a una amiga mía que tengo por el blog. No serás ella no? Waa.**

**Y sí, pondré un ligero toque Duncney…ya podés creerlo :P**

**Sii, esas historias me tienen bastante entusiasmada :3 es quee, bueno, el de preparatoria me tiene ansiosa por publicarlo, aunque no esté terminado ¬¬ pero me surgieron un millón de ideas en una noche de inspiración, y puesss…aún me falta mucho para terminar la primera temporada F( ni hablar de la segunda.**

**El de edad media…umm. Acabo de leer un libro de Connie Willis, no es muy conocido, se llama "El libro del día del Juicio Final". Es sobre una alumna de Oxford en el año 2054, que viaja al pasado, hacia 1320. Pero existe algo que se llama "deslizamiento", que la hizo caer en la Peste Negra, 1348…con ese libro hice un montón de observaciones que dije "oww, tengo que reeditarlo"…ej, el español que se usaba, ya sabes "os, veréis", etc. Otra cosa, había puesto referencias a Romeo y Julieta en el fic, cuando en realidad W. Shakespeare no apareció sino hasta bastaaaaante tiempo después :S inclusive, la gente en la edad media ni siquiera sabía leer (solo unos pocos) y el español antiguo no se había inventado, sino que hablaban en inglés medieval.**

**Que nerd que parezco explicando esto xDD Harold me contagió ¬¬ aunque la edad media siempre me ha interesado.**

**El fiiic fuuturista *u* mi preferido de los tres. Va sobre ruedas *w* quizá postergue el de edad media y suba la 1º temporada del de preparatoria (aún no decido el título), luego el futurista (sin nombre también) y luego el de edad media.**

**Que lío que se te armará leyendo esto O.O lo siento :s**

**En fin, nota para los lectores: el chap no es completamente DxC. Recuerden, la historia está contada desde la perspectiva de Gwen, así que ella no puede estar en todas partes mientras ellos interactúan…**

**Obviamente también tiene TxG :) pero en realidad este chap se centra más en una nueva relación entre Duncan y ella (NO MALINTERPRETEN, Duncan no aparece con fines románticos…más bien, todo lo contrario xDD dejaré que lo adivinen antes de leer el primer guión del chap).**

**A leer chicos ^^**

Chap V: "Tensión en el café"

Dudando, me senté en la mesa del sujeto. Siento un ligero escalofrío, no me extrañaría que en un segundo me arrancara el bolso y salga huyendo.

-Soy Duncan Venturi –se presentó, y yo me quedé con ojos como plato-. Se supone que soy tu medio hermano, tenemos que hablar. Supongo que esa sexy recepcionista te dijo que te buscaba.

-¿Mi…medio hermano? –pregunté, intentando ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza, o tal vez tratando de recuperarme del gran shock. ¿Medio hermano? Nunca nadie me dijo que yo tenía un medio hermano. Y parece tener mi edad.

-Sip. Como lo oyes muñeca –me contestó, bastante relajado y jugando con su navaja. Dios mío, tiene una navaja.

-E-estoy algo confundida. Y agradecería que no me llamara "muñeca".

-Momento, no me trates de señor que aquí la vieja eres tú…tienes 24, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿tú cuantos?

-20 jóvenes años. Y como hermana mayor tienes que cuidarme, soy tu hermanito pequeño.

-N-no entiendo tu punto. ¿Por qué me buscaste? –le pregunté, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano y mirando la mesa.

-Ah, lo diré de una vez y más vale que escuches –me contestó arrogantemente, sentándose derecho-. El viejo murió y nos dejó herencia a ti y a mí, ¿entiendes?

Un minuto. ¿Mi padre murió? No, no puede ser. Pero, ¿y cómo…? Gosh, estoy tan confundida. Estoy tratando de digerir esta noticia y encima, alguien viene y me dice que es un hermano perdido.

Un momento. Él puede ser un criminal. Sí, me está engañando. Pero decidí seguirle la corriente…solo para ver hasta donde puede llegar sin que le descubra la mentira.

-¿Dices que mi padre murió? –pregunté, fingiendo miedo. Estoy segura de que él sigue vivito y coleando- ¿Cuándo?

-El domingo pasado –me contestó secamente, como si poco le importara-. Le agarró un paro cardíaco.

Aunque fuese mentira, eso tenía bastante sentido. Mi viejo fumaba siempre y últimamente andaba bastante mal.

-Y entonces ¿qué? ¿Vienes a darme lo que me pertenece? –pregunté nuevamente.

-Nah, ni cerca… no crees que me hubiera quedado con tus cosas? Ni me hubiera molestado a venir hasta aquí si hubiese llegado para esto. Según esto –dijo, sacando de su bolsillo un bollo de papel y extendiéndolo enfrente de mí-, tienes que cuidarme hasta que cumpla los veintiún años.

El papel parecía ser una orden judicial firmada por la corte. Comencé a temer.

Oh no…mi padre sí murió, el sí es mi hermano, y yo sí debo hacerme cargo de él…

-"Se ve en la obligación de alojar a Venturi, Duncan, hasta el día en el que consiga la mayoría de edad –leí-. Es usted responsable de él hasta el momento, ya que es su pariente más cercano existente…". Ay no, esto no es cierto…

-Lee y cree, muñeca.

-Es que yo, es decir, tú… ¿tengo un medio hermano?

-Mira, voy a resumírtelo –me dijo casi gritando, aún más enfadado, arrancándome de las manos la hoja y haciéndola un bollo nuevamente-: Soy tu medio hermano, vas a dejarme vivir en tu casa hasta el año que entra y ya, ¿entendido? No es tan complicado de entender, ¡vamos!

-Ok, ¡OK! –intenté calmarlo. La navaja sigue asustándome- Solo…déjame ver tu documento.

Me lo dio y efectivamente, era Duncan Venturi, estaba su foto, su fecha de nacimiento…mi vieja me debe unas cuantas explicaciones.

-¡Maldita sea! –maldije, tirándole el documento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Necesitas que te traiga el certificado que dice que tenemos el 95,7% de parecido? Porque lo olvidé en casa –me contestó irónicamente.

-…supongo que tengo que dejarte vivir conmigo. Después de todo es eso, o la cárcel –"¿qué tan malo puede ser?", pensé. "Solo tienes que alojar a un completo extraño que tiene tu sangre, una orden judicial y una navaja. ¡Sencillo!".

-Tengo que advertirte que no soy fácil de domar -¿acaso leyó mi mente?-…hasta mis mejores amigos me han echado de sus pisos! –rió.

-Ok, está bien. Éstas son las reglas: 1) Te ducharás todos los días, porque tienes pinta de sucio –y para empeorar, el sujeto hizo cara de asco y se olió la axila-. 2) Estudiarás y conseguirás empleo de medio tiempo; 3) Ayudarás en los quehaceres y harás lo que te diga, 4) Nada de fiestas y mucho menos mujeres en casa…

Mientras elaboraba mentalmente la lista de condiciones, asegurándome de que sean leyes inviolables, Duncan estallaba en risas que no pudo contener.

-¿En serio eres ASÍ de estirada?

-…Para nada –suspiré, odiándome a mí misma-. Pero eres de las personas con las que hay que ponerse firmes, y si eso es necesario eso haré…por Ozzy Osbourne, ¡eso sonó tan patéticamente adulto!

-¡Hey! –exclamó sonriente- ¿Lo ves? Tenemos cosas en común, ¿te gusta Black Sabbath?

-Sí, y a ti?

-Como nó…pero los maestros son los Sex Pistols. No habrá nadie como ellos nunca, nunca –creo que comienza a entusiasmarse con la idea de iniciar un debate de música…

-Amén, hermano, Sid Vicious fue grande –le contesté. Debo admitir que me agrada estar hablando con él.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien, hermanita –dijo palmeándome la espalda.

En eso entra Courtney, me busca con la mirada y yo le señalo la mesa en donde estaba, llamándola con mi mano.

-Gwen, no me dijiste que tenías novio…-me dijo sorprendida, ella.

-Esposo –corrigió Duncan-. Soy Duncan Venturi.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Courtney aún más confundida, dándole la mano pero mirándome a mí. Yo solo me moría de la risa.

-Solo bromea, Court –le dije mientras ella tomaba asiento al lado de Duncan-, en realidad es mi medio hermano. Por cierto, "hola", ¿no?

-¿Tienes un medio hermano? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Créeme, ni yo lo sabía hace media hora –le contesté, mirando con los ojos entreabiertos a Duncan, que intentaba disimuladamente acercarse a Courtney. Entonces se me ocurrió mostrarle el documento-…dime, ¿esto es legal?

Ella lo leyó de una vez, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así que eres un mantenido, eh –bromeó Courtney, dirigiéndose a Duncan.

-Un mantenido disponible. ¿Te han dicho antes que eres sexy? –le respondió el, intentando pasar su brazo por su espalda, pero ante esto ella se paró y se sentó a mi lado, ruborizada.

Como me harta cuando los hombres se la dan de galanes, miré hacia otro lado, aburrida. Mi taza de café había quedado vacía así que fui por otra, y de paso, pediría una para Court.

-Disculpe, un té de manzana y un chococcino con…

- …crema, un poquito de caramelo y azúcar? –preguntó alguien, girándose hacia mí.

-¿Trent? –pregunté?- ¿Otra vez?

-Es curioso. Debería ser yo quien preguntara si otra vez vas a pedir la misma orden del otro día. "Vaya, se ve que te gusta lo dulce" –me dijo, haciéndome recordar la cita del otro día, y ambos reímos-. Ya en serio, ¿Qué te trae por este café?

-Humm, está enfrente de la secundaria, ¿no tiene un poquito de sentido? –le respondí bromeando.

-Cierto, cieerto…yo solo pasaba por unos lates, ¿y tú?

-Mah. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Me quedé a conversar con él. De seguro Duncan y Courtney encontrarán algo de que conversar por la próxima…hora y media. Aunque en realidad lo dudo bastante. Nevermind, no importa. Aunque, ella es tan recta y él tan rebelde…ya que, estarán bien sin mí.

-A propósito, gracias por las flores, Sean me las dio –le agradecí-. Diste en el clavo, las rosas amarillas son mis favoritas.

-Qué coincidencia, entonces…de nada. Flores bonitas para una mujer bonita.

-N-no lo dices en serio…-le dije, un poco asustada.

-…mitad y mitad –me contestó. Decidí no hacer caso a eso y seguir charlando.

Conversábamos animadamente hasta que se oyó un estruendo, y todos miramos adonde Court y Duncan. Courtney, sorprendentemente, había volcado el café de Duncan encima de él y luego le había roto la taza en la cabeza. Y se estaban gritando.

-¡Vieja!

-¡Delincuente!

-¡Estirada!

-¡Irresponsable!

-Trent, ayúdame a detenerlos! –le pedí casi suplicante, mientras tomaba a Duncan por la espalda. Él sujetó a Courtney y logramos separarlos, aunque tuvimos que hacer fuerza para que no se nos escaparan y comenzaran a pegarse. Parecían querer asesinarse el uno al otro realmente…me recuerda a Sr y Sra Smith…

-¿De dónde lo conoces? –preguntó Trent, forzando la voz debido al esfuerzo que hacía al sostener a Courtney que ya casi se le escpaba de los brazos- ¿Es tu novio?

-¡No! –le dije, también haciendo fuerza por sostener a Duncan, oigan, ¿Por qué todos creen que es mi novio? Damn it!- ¡Es mi medio hermano!

-¡Suéltame, Gwen!

-¡Voy a matarte imbécil!

-Ah, que bien…-suspiró aliviado Trent.

-¿Por qué es bueno? –pregunté yo.

-…Por nada, oye –dijo, intentando evadir la conversación-, este no es el mejor momento para hablar, ¿no crees?

-De acuerdo contigo! Vámonos Duncan, ve al auto! –lo reté, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Duncan acató la orden sin chistar y se fue, sin dejar de compartir una mirada asesina con Courtney.

-Court, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, lo siento tanto… -me disculpé, tomándola por los hombros.

-No te preocupes Gwen –me respondió ella, un poco más calmada, limpiándose la ropa y acomodándose el cabello. Respiraba agitadamente-, no es tu culpa, ¡es de ese bastardo cerdo inmundo! –le gritó a Duncan, mientras él salía por la puerta.

-Está bien, cálmate, si? Sabes, tengo que irme. Te veo mañana en la secundaria, ¿ok?

-Claro. Nos vemos.

-Adiós –me despedí, y me volteé hacia Trent, que miraba el panorama confundido-. En cuanto a ti, mil gracias por ayudarme en esta…

-No fue nada. ¿Me hablas del tal Duncan?

-Es mi medio hermano –le expliqué, sentándome en una de las sillas de la barra, y él imitó mi acción-, papá murió y estoy a cargo de él hasta que cumpla 21 el año próximo. Y tendrás que disculparme pero tengo que irme, hablamos en otro momento, ¿si?

-Genial, ¿te parece el sábado a las nueve? –soltó sin preámbulos ni dudas.

-…me estás invitando a salir? –pregunté asombrada.

-Si así es como lo quieres ver, entonces sí, te estoy invitando a salir. ¿Qué dices?

-Eh, bueno, claro…supongo.

-Estupendo, te veo entonces –me dijo, golpeándome en el hombro y yéndose del café. Yo me quedé un poco…atónita. Hace años que no tengo una cita, y esto pintaba como cita "cita", entienden? Algo medianamente serio…no sé si tengo miedo o qué. Recuerdo como eran…él te abría la puerta, te arrimaba la silla a la mesa, ordenaba por ti la cena…te halagaba…

Me pregunto como será el en materia de citas. ¿Del estilo formal, o, más bien, casual? ¿Restaurante, cine, teatro, pic-nic…?

A ver. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero ansío que llegue el sábado. Por alguna razón, se me hace imposible la espera…

**Woow, este fue largo de escribir.**

**Bien, fans DxC, ahí tuvieron su pequeño momento…hay más a lo largo de la historia…espero que hayan quedado medio satisfechas y mi condena sea menos leve xDD**

**So…el siguiente chap es "Si él me odia, ¿la cita sigue en pie?". Ooh, no se alarmen, haha…en primer lugar, Gwen tiene otra famosa conversación por el eme ^^ y en segunda, pasa algo con Sean que uuyy…a eso se debe el título. Soy buena, podría haber fingido que Trent odiaría a Gwen, pero decidí no hacerlo…sino sería responsable de otro paro cardíaco de Lily :O y de otra enfermera con los huesos quebrados (Lily me entiende, hee, ¿verdad? xDD Epic Review :P) u.u no quiero ser responsable de eso Xd**

**Pues entonces, hasta la próxima!**


	6. Si él me odia, ¿la cita sigue en pie?

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo andan?**

**Okay…la cosa hoy va a ser rapidita u.u comencé mis clases de piano de nuevo este año y me quedan…dos horas pa' escribir. ¡Espero que me alcancen!**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Yo a escribir y ustedes a leer ;)**

Chapter VI: "Si él me odia, ¿la cita sigue en pie?"

Duncan y yo viajamos a mi piso en el auto, escuchando metal y agitando la cabeza violentamente…quizá esto no sea tan malo. Me hace acordar a cuando cuidaba de Oliver, veíamos televisión juntos, cenábamos jugando a la guerra de comida, y sobre todo, ambos nos cubríamos el uno al otro cuando mamá llegaba y veía el desorden…

Duncan y yo nos parecemos un poco. No hay duda de que es hijo de mi viejo; tiene la misma nariz. Además, él saca mi lado adolescente que hace tanto decidí esconder en el armario…

-Entra –le dije, cuando estuvimos frente a mi puerta y la abrí con la llave-, este es mi piso.

-Bien…está en onda –dijo él, no muy entusiasmado, entrando y mirando a todas partes.

-Tu cuarto es el de huéspedes, la puerta a la derecha –le señalé-. Tienes un placard para acomodar tus cosas.

El me respondió con un seco "ok" y se fue por donde le indiqué. Mientras se instalaba, me senté en la pc, tal vez Matt esté conectado…tengo muchas cosas que contarle hoy.

No llegué a abrir el Messenger que saltó la ventana de conversación de Matt, saludando.

-_Star, como estás? :) –_saludó él.

_-Matt, no sabes la cantidad d cosas q tengo para contarte… _-le contesté.

_-Ah si?_

_-Empezaré por decirte q –chanchanchanchaaaaan- acabo de descubrir q tengo un medio hermano…así q ya te imaginarás lo q sigue! :/_

_-Es en serio?_

_-+ en serio q la verdad misma u.u_

_-Woow…como c llama?_

_-Duncan. Y lo peor es q según la corte, tngo q hacerme cargo d él hasta sus 21. Acabo d traerlo a casa y ya c stá instalando._

_-Uy…justo cuando tenías tranquilidad! xDD_

_-Exacto! Pero sabes? M hace recordar a cuando mamá llegaba tarde d su trabajo, y yo debía cuidar d mi hermanito. Viejos buenos tiempos:D aunque, todavía no m hago la idea d q este chico sea mi hermano d verdad F(._

_-Como si estuvieras hospedando a un vagabundo sin hogar._

_-Eso mismo. Bueno, t sigo contando: en eso llega una amiga (todo sucede en un café), q había invitado para esa tarde. Se sienta, le presento a Duncan, y m voy a la barra a pedir otro café. Cuando m encuentro d casualidad con el chico dl q t hablé la vez pasada, lo recuerdas?_

_-Si, a propósito, como vas con él? –_preguntó, ¡dios, como se pone insistente con este tema!

-_Ya basta Matt, no lo quiero de esa manera ¬¬…aunque…_

_-¿Aunq?_

_-Bueno, me invitó a 1 cita el sábado._

_-Y como t sientes?_

_-Es como…ansiedad :/_

_-Supongamos q yo soy tu amigo, como c llama?_

_-Trent –_le respondí.

_-Ok, yo soy Trent y tú Stella. Ok?_

_-Ok._

_-Hola Stella! A donde quisieras q t llevara para la cita? _–preguntó Matt, pero, obviamente, haciendo el papel de Trent. Esto es un poco bizarro.

_-…no lo c, sorpréndem –_le contesté yo, siguiéndole el jueguito. Es muy loco, y raro al mismo tiempo; pero que va.

_-Pero yo solo quiero q t sientas cómoda. Adonde?_

_-Bueno, m gustaría ir al cine._

_-Genial! El cine entonces. Bueno, m visto d formal?_

_-Ay noo :S x favor y gracias. No m llevo d la mano con la formalidad._

_-D acuerdo. 1 última pregunta…yo t gusto?_

_-…"yo" como Matt, o "yo" como Trent? –_pregunté yo…aunque no sirvió de nada, cualquiera de las dos respuestas sería "no".

-_"yo" como Trent, estamos actuando!_

_-Ok, entonces diría q…_-demonios. Sin querer tecleé "si". Aunque desgraciadamente comienzo a sospechar que no fue sin querer sino sin pensar…

Matt se tardó en contestar, como unos…cuatro minutos y dos zumbidos.

_-Xq? Q t gusta d mi?_

Ah, ríndete Gwen. Ya le dijiste que sí, entonces, confiésaselo. Después de todo es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

-_Pues, tus ojos profundos, la muek d tu sonrisa, tu plo ngro lacio, tu form d ser tan graciosa, tu madurez…_

-_Vaya, él t gusta mucho –_respondió Matt.

_-No, tú m gustas…_

_-Djamos d actuar, Star._

_-Ah! –_idiota de mí!- _Ntonces si…él m gusta. Mucho._

_-xDD lo dice la chica q prometio no amar!_

_-Lo c, lo c…trato de pnsar en el como un amigo, pero no puedo, creo…creo q m enamoré d verdad._

_-Yo sabía. Y dime… ¿t gusta como se siente?_

_-S lindo. Conocs la expresión "mariposas en l stomago"?_

_-Aha._

_-Pues así :)_

_-Entiendo…bienvenida al grupo de los enamoradizos xDD_

-Hermanita, ¡muero de inanición! –gritó Duncan, apareciendo en escena, ¡por favor que mañana cumpla veintiuno!- ¿Haces de comer?

-Claro –le contesté yo, un poco asustada por su repentina aparición-, me despido de un amigo y voy a cocinar. _Matt, dbo djart –_escribí.

-_Oye, soy Trent d nuevo, t gustan los chocolats?_

_-Mmm…prefiero los caramlos d fruta._

_-Entendido. T veo pronto Star, suerte el sábado! Luego m cuentas todo._

_-Cuenta cn ello. Bye –_saludé, y cerré mi laptop.

Los días pasaban, las flores seguían acumulándose en el florero que conservo junto a mi cama…

-Profesora, ¿puedo robarle un minuto? –preguntó Sean, en una de las clases.

-¡Claro, Sean! ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté, lo más animada que pude.

-Es que…me preguntaba…

-Anda, dime –le pedí sonriendo. Quizá eso le saque las palabras de la boca.

-¿Por qué mi hermano le envía flores todos los días? –preguntó de repente, haciendo que yo adquiriera una expresión de sorpresa-. ¿Ustedes están…saliendo?

-E-e-eh…

Oh demonios, ¿Qué contesto? Bueno, técnicamente no estamos saliendo. El sábado tendremos nuestra segunda cita, pero, no estamos en pareja, así que…

-Ay Sean, ¡claro que no! –le contesté, tratando de parecer lo más relajada posible- Hemos…hablado en ocasiones, tu hermano es un hombre muy gentil y atento, pero no estamos saliendo. Te lo aseguro, tranquilo.

-Ok –dijo, y dio media vuelta.

-Sean –lo llamé, y él acudió-. En el caso de que fuera así… ¿te molestaría?

-Bueno, yo pienso que si mi hermano saliera con una chica, se mudaría a casa como si fuera mi madre, me encariñaría con ella y si muere…-me explicó, comenzando a sollozar de a poco- No quiero que vuelva a pasar, ¡no quiero!

-Tranquilo, sé…sé que es duro…-traté de consolarlo, acariciando su cabello.

-¡Miren al marica de Sean, está llorando! –gritó uno de mis alumnos, Dave, y todos comenzaron a reírse de Sean, que se escondió detrás de mí.

-Oigan, oigan, ¡momento! –grité, parándome de mi escritorio-. Sean está pasando por un momento muy difícil, y no por llorar es "marica" –comencé a retarlos, mirando sobre todo a Dave, que me devolvía una mirada desafiante-…ahora todos siéntense en sus bancos mientras acompaño a Sean a laverse; ¡quiero ver 30 ensayos de 100 palabras explicando lo malo de burlarse de los demás en mi escritorio, o tienen un uno! –grité, y salí del aula.

Cuando salí, comencé a escuchar murmullos de gente charlando, decían "Nunca la había visto así", "es que Sean es su preferido. ¿No saben que está saliendo con su hermano, el chico alto?"

¡Genial! Hasta ahora mis alumnos tienen sospechas. Súper.

Iba a llevarlo a secarse la cara, pero Sean me detuvo.

-¡¿Está loca? –me dijo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Acaba de defenderme!

-Pues…de nada –le dije, un poco confundida por su reacción.

-No, ¡ese no es el maldito punto! ¡Me hizo quedar como un nenito de mami frente a la clase!

Ay demonios. ¡¿Por qué todo lo que trato de hacer bien me sale al revés? ¡AGH!

-Yo, t-te juro q-que no f-fue mi int-t-tención…

-Olvídalo –me dijo, y salió corriendo, dejándome allí sola con cara de embobada y un sentimiento de culpabilidad gigante.

-¡Sean! –intenté llamarlo. Fue en vano, él no regresó y…creí que sería mejor dejarlo ir.

¡Genial! El hermano de mi cita me odia…

Volví a la clase. En el escritorio estaba un solo ensayo, la verdad es que eso lo dije enojada y no me esperaba que realmente lo hicieran… ¿de quien era? Si, adivinaron, Becky Willson. Frente a sus ojos y su sonrisa complaciente, hice el papel un bollo y lo tiré a la basura, no intentando herir sus sentimientos…rayos, ya son dos. Que genial profesora que soy.

Estoy preocupada. Sean se enfadó conmigo y puede decirle a Trent que soy una mala persona, o algo por el estilo…quizá él ya no quiera tener esa cita conmigo…

He…soñado con él. Con sus ojos esmeralda. Hasta creo que me gustaría tener algún tipo de "chance"… ¿esto es amor? Quiero decir… ¿así es como se siente?

Tal vez no sea tan malo como lo pensé. Es decir, bueno, me siento alegre cuando lo veo, y también un poco nerviosa…

…es muy diferente a lo que yo consideraba "amor". Quizá existan los hombres dispuestos a entregarse a la fidelidad, al revés de cómo yo creí.

El amor no está ligado al dolor y al sufrimiento.

Lo volví a ver ese mismo día, a la salida, con su auto, recogiendo a Sean. Traté de que no me viera, pero lo hizo y me guiñó un ojo. Yo me ruboricé. Traté de seguir mi camino, pero vi que él le dijo algo a su hermano y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Sería una desubicada si huyera de él, así que no me quedó otra opción que quedarme parada ahí…esperando el juicio.

-Cada vez falta menos para el sábado, ¿no crees? –me susurró cuando estuvo cerca de mí.

-Sí, jaja –reí nerviosamente-. Oye…tenemos que hablar.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y su cara había pasado de una conquistadora a otra asustada.

-¿…qué pasó? –preguntó- No-no vas a plantarme, ¿o si?

-No, no es eso, en absoluto –reaccioné, tratando de calmarlo-, es que…hoy Sean, bueno, lloró en clase, lo llamaron marica y yo lo defendí…

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-…que lo hice quedar como un niño indefenso frente a todos. Y él se enojó por eso –dije finalmente, mirando hacia abajo.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Que tal vez, tu ya no quieras salir conmigo después de lo que le hice a tu hermano…-comencé a explicar, con una voz que indicaba que estaba ¿al borde del llanto?- Te juro que no fue mi intención...

Su expresión no cambió a un enojo como yo esperaba, más bien…se tornó en unos ojos que me miraban comprensivamente.

-…calma, tranquila –me interrumpió, abrazándome. No creí que fuera a hacer eso, ¿Qué debo pensar al respecto?-. No te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema por eso. Ya se le pasará en algún momento, cosas de adolescentes. Y claro que quiero salir contigo el sábado.

Pasé encima suyo unos minutos, tratando de reponerme del shock. El no quiere cancelar la cita…él quiere seguir adelante con esto, y yo también…

Unas pocas lágrimas se habían logrado escapar de mis ojos, a pesar de que traté de no llorar. Él me las secó con su mano.

-¿Te llevo a casa? –preguntó.

-No, gracias…tengo mi auto aquí cerca.

-Está bien.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio.

-En serio, me siento tan culpable…-comencé a disculparme de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga a Sean? –me preguntó él.

Miré el interior del auto. Él estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mirando al frente. Negué con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Te veo pronto –me saludó, entrelazando mi mano y dándome un beso en la frente. Otra vez no se que pensar al respecto, está bien; quiero una cita con él, pero…esto me parece demasiado "afectuoso" para solo ser una cita…

Busqué mi auto entre todos los estacionados, me subí y volví a casa.

Y seguí sintiéndome culpable el resto de los días.

Y Trent seguía enviando flores que Sean entregaba a regañadientes.

…Y Duncan sigue siendo un fastidio en casa.

Fin de la semana.

**Ahí tienen el sexto chap :) ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿le escupieron al monitor? xD**

**Bien…adelantos: "Mnsjs" UUUY! AMO ESTE CHAP!**

**Y como lo dice el título, hay mnsjs d txto involucrados en este capítulo, que serán claves fundamentales del chap. ¡No se lo pierdan! …o háganlo, total, es su vida, no la mía Xdd**

**Saludos =D**


	7. Mnsjs

**Mes amís…! ¿Cómo están hoy? Pues espero que bien ^.^ y el que esté mal como yo, por comenzar de nuevo el instituto, entonces…ya somos dos, amigo que no soporta sus compañeros xDD**

**Okay… ¿no ven? Yo les dije que cuando comenzaran las clases iba a poder, irónicamente, actualizar más seguid. Bien por mí, ¿eh? Aunque noto que muchos andan ausentes últimamente…espero que no estén sufriendo del todo por la pila de tareas xDD**

**Hace un calor IMPRESIONANTE en Argentina…bueno, al menos en mi ciudad :( That totally sucks.**

**Hoy me dedicaré enteramente a actualizar fics. Rayos, "Pensamientos" está bastante enterrado…lo resucitaré ^.^**

**Pues entonces, no los distraigo más, ¡y a lo nuestro!**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Si tengo que responder algún review que no haya podido responder por mp, será al final n.n ahora disfruten, esperen que chequee…**

…**¡OH GOSH! ¡ESTE ES MI CHAP PREFERIDO! Y espero que a todos les guste tanto como a mí :) ¡veamos como sale…! Yo, ansiosa por comenzar a escribir *O***

**A leer, mi chap preferido…**

Chapter VII: "Mnsjs"

El sábado llegó, junto con mis nervios excesivos. Para colmo no tenía nadie en quien contar; Matt se desapareció de nuevo, y cada vez que Courtney viene, se pone a discutir con Duncan. Que par, ya no los soporto juntos, ¡son como cargas positivas y negativas chocando todo el tiempo! ¡Me enloquecen!

Busqué algo para la ocasión; el pronóstico anunciaba fuertes vientos. Además, no sabía a donde me llevaría, ni vestido de que forma.

Finalmente me decidí por una remera negra de bambula y unos jeans algo gastados, nada muy llamativo. Después de todo soy así, nunca sobresalgo.

Aunque en parte fue un error, no me percaté de que…estoo, la remera tenía "algo" de escote. Fui el centro de atención a donde iba, hasta Duncan me dijo que estaba "candente"…demonios.

Minutos antes de que él llegara, yo estaba prácticamente comiéndome las uñas…muy nerviosa, y no sé por que, digo, esto es natural, ¿no? Hace mucho que no tengo una cita…y no sé como actuar, ni que decir…"sólo sé tu misma", me recomendó Bridgette mientras yo le pedía algún consejo. Si, ser yo misma…no resultará. Soy una chica muy aburrida y sin temas de conversación…

…aunque tengo que convencerme de que, por algo Trent me volvió a invitar. Es decir; "sería" la segunda cita, pero la anterior no fue del todo oficial…ésta sí lo es. Supongo. Eso creo. Estoy nerviosa.

Y aún más nerviosa me ponía escuchar el tic-tac del reloj, oír mis pasos de aquí para allá, ver a Duncan tan relajado, comiendo pizza con los pies arriba de la mesa…uh, demonios. Por favor, no quiero comenzar a sudar…

Finalmente el timbre sonó, y bajé. Me percaté de que en el apuro no se me olvidara nada: celular, dinero, llaves…estaba todo. No fue a mitad de camino, luego, que recordé que había olvidado mi saco.

-…vaya –dijo Trent al verme, un poco atónito.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté yo, algo extrañada…

-¿Eh? –reaccionó él, de repente, volviendo en sí.

-Humm…me refiero a, ¿Qué rayos te sucede, que te quedaste como un zombie?

-Ah, nada, nada…olvídalo –me contestó riendo nerviosamente, y yo lo sé: tratando de no ruborizarse. Reí un poco pensando en eso, y repentinamente, mis nervios habían desaparecido totalmente. ¿Qué quedó de esa Gwen temerosa que dejaste arriba? Nada, por suerte.

-…tú también te ves muy apuesto –le respondí. No quiero ser presumida, pero creo que casi puedo adivinar lo que quería decir, y eso me hace sentir medio incómoda…y medio halagada…-. Entonces, ¿vamos?

-Ah, sí, claro. El cine queda a una calle, podemos caminar.

-De acuerdo –asentí yo, y lo tomé por el brazo cuando él me puso el suyo enfrente de mí.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar la marcha cuando Duncan abrió la ventana y le gritó.

-¡Oye, Romeo! ¡Sé que te excita mi hermana, pero tienes que traerla antes de las doce, o no te dejaré volver a sacarla fuera! ¿Oíste?

-¡Duncan, MÉTETE A LA CASA! –le ordené iracunda, ¡dios! ¡¿Es que quiere hacer mi vida imposible? Él cerró la ventana y luego, se escuchó una potente carcajada- Lo siento por eso…

-Está bien –dijo riendo Trent-…parece que son las condiciones.

-Solo bromea –le aclaré, mientras caminábamos-, apenas si tiene 20…yo soy quien lo mantiene a él derecho. O eso intento. Así que, ¿al cine?

-Al cine. Pensé que sería lo mejor, hoy pasan una película genial…a ti no te da miedo fácil, ¿o si?

-¡No! Estás hablando con una amante de las películas de terror, ¡son estupendas!

-Me alegra, porque, debo advertirte que es muy sangrienta.

-Por mí, eso está genial…sabes, no tienes aspecto de que te gusten las películas de susto…-le confesé. Sinceramente, cuando dijo "cine" temí que me llevara a ver una estúpida comedia romántica.

-…hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí –me dijo, y yo solté una risa pequeña.

Llegamos en dos minutos, sacamos los boletos y luego comenzó la película. Los dos nos acomodamos por las butacas del medio, más o menos, cerca de la puerta. Y como debe ser en toda película, compramos palomitas tamaño Jumbo –sí, me oyeron bien, las deliciosas palomitas en excesiva cantidad- y dos refrescos medianos.

-¿Te está gustando? –me susurró, cuando comenzaba la película.

-Pues…sabes, diría que no pues los avances son aburridos, pero…me estoy divirtiendo contigo –le contesté, susurrando también, con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando un puñado de palomitas.

Él me devolvió una de sus sonrisas típicas, las de lado, y dejando salir una débil risa, y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

La película comenzó finalmente, y los dos nos quedamos en silencio, pero mirándonos furtivamente. A veces coincidíamos en las miradas, y nos echábamos a reír, parte por incomodidad y otra por…no sé, porque resultaba divertido.

…Sí, la película estaba buena. Pero mi reacción, a diferencia del resto de las veces que veo un filme sangriento, fue aburrimiento. Como si hoy no quisiera ver una película…se me ocurrió que sería divertido enviarle un texto a Trent.

-_Ntncs, cual s tu num fav?-_le escribí. Minutos después, el celular en su bolsillo vibró, y al leer el mensaje, solo sonrió y se puso a escribir. Estoy pensando que esta es una pérdida total de crédito, pero ya que.

-_El 9. El tuyo? _–me respondió.

-_L 5._

_-Dim tu color pref –_preguntó él esta vez.

_-Azul mdianoch. Apuest a q l tuy s el verd_

_-Ciert, cmo lo supist?_

_-Hbria q ser cieg para no vr q siemp llevas 1 playera d s color_

_-Tan predcibl soy?_

_-Sip ;)_

_-U R so funny. N ingls, quier dcir Eres tan gracios_

_-Lo crees realmnt? _–pregunté un poco asombrada. ¿Yo, graciosa? Pues…en las citas se tiende a mentir demasiado…

_-N serio_

Ambos reímos lo más silenciosamente posible. Esto era un poco infantil, pero que va, la estaba pasando muy bien…luego pasaron unos minutos en los que no nos escribimos nada. Hasta que mi celular volvió a vibrar. Leí.

_-tu… m encants…_

_-lo dics n serio? –_pregunté pasmada, ¿acaso leí bien? Y-yo…

-_Si…s q eres muy bonit, divrtida, intligent, y tu sonris…-_¿Mi sonrisa?

_-Wow, yo…no c q dcir._

_-Sta bn. No hace falt q digs nd :)_

Pasaron otros dos minutos sin intercambiar textos…yo no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, ni que cara poner ni que pensar…demonios, mi cabeza era un nudo… ¿le gusta mi sonrisa? Y soy inteligente, y bonita, y divertida…

Luego me animé a confesar.

_-Tu tmbn m gustas_

_-T gusto?_

_-Si, tus ojos, son hrmosos. Y tu eres muy simptico._

_-Sto s…1 pco incomod, no crees? _–me preguntó.

-_Algo :/ -_respondí.

Luego de eso…cada uno miramos para distintos lados. Él dio un sorbo a su refresco y comió algunas palomitas, yo intenté prestar atención a como el alien perseguía a los chicos uno por uno…no podía. Además de que noté algunos errores, por ejemplo, se nota que el alien es un fortachón disfrazado, y encima, al traje le falta baba…y la pistola de la pelirroja cuando ella y el alien se enfrentan no estaba cargada de pintura verde,

Pero no por esos motivos no me podía concentrar, no, ¿Qué no es estúpidamente obvio? Le confesé que me gusta, y él a mi, pero yo prometí…yo prometí algo. Prometí no volver a querer, y una promesa, ¿va por encima de tus propios sentimientos?

Es algo que tengo que pensarlo bien.

La película terminó y nos retiramos entre la multitud, en silencio y manos en los bolsillos, mirándonos de reojo…cuando en realidad debimos salir, no sé, de la mano quizás…sonriendo…en cambio, estábamos esquivando las incómodas miradas que parecían preguntarte "Y…ahora, ¿qué?"

Él caminaba encogido de hombros. No despreocupadamente como siempre se lo ve; sino algo más nervioso.

Yo andaba cabizbaja, con los brazos cruzados, tratando de hacerme pequeñita.

Caminábamos al unísono y aún así no parecía que hubiésemos venido al cine juntos.

Tan alto estaba el volumen de la película, que no nos percatamos de que en medio de ella había comenzado a llover. Y vinimos caminando…no habría problema si se tratara de una pequeña llovizna, total, mi piso está a tan solo una cuadra de distancia; pero es que era una gran tormenta. Llovía fuertemente, como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Llamaré a un taxi –le avisé, y él asintió con la cabeza.

Marqué, hablé, colgué. Noté mi voz un poco desanimada y con menos ganas de hablar que un loro.

Permanecimos dentro del cine, viendo a través de las puertas transparentas como la lluvia caía velozmente en diagonal, hasta que apareció el taxi que había pedido. Él me acompañó hasta fuera; me cubrió de la lluvia con su saco de cuero marrón. Con tan solo un pie fuera del edificio, ya estábamos empapados por entero.

-¿No vienes? –le pregunté, al notar que no avanzaba hacia el auto para entrar.

-No…está bien. Me las ingeniaré.

-Está bien –asentí, muy confundida-. ¿Nos…vemos?

-Claro –me respondió él con la voz baja y cortante.

-Adiós –lo saludé por lo bajo, tímidamente, a punto de subirme al taxi, con una mano apoyada en el techo del automóvil y la otra saludándolo a él. De pronto, me jaló inesperadamente de la muñeca con la que estaba despidiéndome de él y me arrastró a su lado, para luego besarme. Me rodeó con sus brazos, y yo colgué los míos alrededor de su cuello.

Es el mejor beso que haya tenido en mi vida. Ni siquiera recuerdo los anteriores con mi ex novio en este momento…era muy fuerte; recargado de millones de emociones nuevas que jamás había sentido, y que me encantaba probar…que recorrían mi cuerpo, desde mi boca hasta la punta de mis pies.

Un beso furioso, y harto de seguir esperando, entonces estalló de ansiedad…supongo que no había alternativa. Él y yo, de un modo u otro, quedaríamos enamorados.

…¿enamorados? Gwen, ¿dijiste lo que acabo de oír? Así es, lo dije, y me gustaría poder gritarlo. Siento eso…que lo amo.

Si es que amar significa necesitarlo mucho, y no querer que se vaya jamás, ni un solo instante…permanecer toda la eternidad en sus brazos…entonces sí, lo amo enfermizamente. Y será loco, pero creo que él también a mí.

Después de quince minutos de un poco de…manoseo, nos detuvimos lentamente. Despegando nuestro labios de a poco. Levantando los párpados con suma lentitud, para mirarnos y decir sin necesitar palabras "¿Qué pasó? Lo siento, es que me fui a mi mundo perfecto por un instante…"

Me sonrió con esa mueca tan adorable que se le forma en la comisura de sus labios. Miré hacia abajo ruborizada, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No intentaba disimularlo, siquiera.

-Entonces… ¿quieres salir conmigo? –preguntó sin rodeos. Y yo solo pude sonreír – Tomaré eso como un sí.

El taxi ya se había ido.

Caminamos abrazados por la acera. Llovía fuertemente, ¿y qué? En minutos llegaríamos a casa, tomaríamos mi auto y lo llevaré a su casa.

Podríamos haber corrido si lo quisiéramos, pero estábamos disfrutando el momento…una caminata juntos, tomados de la mano.

-Son las doce y tres, me devolviste tarde –le reproché, a modo de broma.

-¡Oh! ¡Duncan me matará! ¡Tengo taanto miedo! –se burló él, mientras yo abría la puerta de mi piso con la llave.

-Deberías tenerlo –dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Sorprendidos, encendimos la luz. Al mejor estilo Hollywood, Duncan giró el sillón en el que estaba sentado hacia nosotros. Estaba acariciando mi oso de felpa de noche.

-¡Puddy! –grité, sacándoselo de encima.

-¿Puddy? –preguntó curioso Trent. Oh no, quiero meterme en un agujero…

-Sí, es mi…oso de felpa, je.

-No te avergüences, ¿sabes? También tengo uno. Algún día, cuando entres "por accidente" a mi habitación, podrían conocerse…-me dijo abrazándome de manera seductora…olvidando por completo que Duncan estaba allí. Rayos.

-¡Oigan par de tortolitos, sigo aquí! Agh, mejor me voy antes de que me vomite. ¡Y cuida tu vocabulario, jovencito! –dijo retirándose, imitando a un viejo rengo.

-Mira quien se queja –le espeté mientras se iba-. Solo está bromeando.

-Pues tu hermano es muy gracioso…-dijo Trent, que no podía contenerse de la risa…

-¡Te estaré vigilando! ¡Aaay, mi ciático! –se escuchó desde el cuarto de Duncan.

-¡Ya duérmete! –le grité- Entonces, ¿te subes al auto?

Fuimos a por mi vehículo al garage, y conduje hasta su casa. Era muy bonita en verdad. Me recuerda un poco a la mía, no porque fuera idéntica (ni tampoco similar) sino porque me dio la impresión de que era una casa algo familiar. Ya saben, ese ambiente de…cenas en familia, y juegos los viernes por la noche.

-Ya que me mostraste la tuya, te mostraré mi casa. Pasa –me invitó, abriendo la puerta y haciendo una cursi reverencia.

-Linda casa…-le dije, entre maravillada y sorprendida. Era más hermosa por dentro que por fuera.

-Es lo que mis padres me dejaron –dijo él con total naturalidad; mas yo…yo me estremecí un poco ante el comentario.

Sentí lástima al oírlo decir lo que para él es tan fácil de contar. Sumida en estos pensamientos estaba, que apenas si me di cuenta que ya estábamos tomados de la cintura, viéndonos a los ojos.

-Haz silencio –pidió-. Sean duerme-

-Sí, Sean…-me quejé, susurrando- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Él seguro se opondrá a…lo nuestro, ya sabes.

-…No hay que contarle. Mantengámoslo a espaldas de él.

-Claro –dije, entre sonriente y decepcionada. Me da nosequé engañar a alguien de esa manera, y en especial, siendo uno de mis alumnos preferidos…-entonces, ¿te veo mañana, o qué?

-Sí, mañana. Cuando recibas otra flor.

-Oh, las flores…-dije yo, riéndome- ¿Sabías que voy llenando tres floreros? Por favor ¡para!

-Oh, y llenarás muchos más. Ahora ve, es tarde.

-Adiós –me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, mientras nuestras manos entrelazadas no querían despegarse.

Luego, volví a casa.

Sentí mucha necesidad de contarle esto a Matt. Como estaba desconectado, le envié un mail. De verdad es muy importante lo que tengo para contarle.

"_Matt:_

_ ¿…cómo decirlo? Tenías razón…acabo de descubrir 'el' amor. Y se siente maravilloso, y a su vez, algo incómodo. Ya no tengo vida propia. Vivo mientras él viva feliz._

_¿Recuerdas el chico del que te hablé? ¿Trent Turner? Tuvimos una cita. Fuimos al cine y vimos una película de terror, ¿Cómo lo supo? Rayos, no lo sé…lo que sí sé es que se portó increíble conmigo._

_Fue gracioso, atento y dulce. Al final nos confesamos que nos gustábamos (mediante mensajes de texto, ¿verdad que es más fácil que decirlo frente a frente?). No supe, en ese momento, si contárselo fue una bendición o una maldición. Dejamos de hablar por media hora porque, oye, eso fue incómodo, como habrás de imaginar. Pensé que luego de esto pasaría días, meses quizá sin hablarme. Me había enamorado y de nuevo, se me había roto el corazón…tenía ganas de llorar, y estaba muy preocupada. Hasta que a la salida, de prepo, me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó._

_Y fue casi mágico. Ahí supe que me había enamorado de verdad._

…_tenías toda la razón…_

_ Stella". _

**Listo…epi siete terminado. ¿Ya vamos siete? Demonios…mitad de fic *O* pero es mejor, ¿saben? Así podré comenzar con los otros cuanto antes ^.^ son mucho mejores que esta mierda que estoy escribiendo. Saben, creo que de todas, es mi historia menos preferida ¬¬ que se le va a hacer. ¡Hago lo que puedo! xDD**

**Pues bien, no hay reviews que no haya contestado…adelantos:**

"**Escondidos de Sean, de Duncan, de Courtney": Es un domingo cualquiera en la vida de Gwen, Trent la visita un rato. Mientras tanto, oyen que Courtney y Duncan se acercan, así que deciden esconderse…pequeño momento DxC :o luego de cinco semanas juntos ya, él le pide a ella que se quede a dormir, lo que…causará un graaan lío O.O Sean está en el medio, así que ya sabrán xDD**

**Por el momento me despido, actualizaré Pensamientos mañana…ahora ya estoy cansada de escribir -.-" será pa' otro día.**

**Nos vemos, y gracias por seguirme hasta el momento n.n no saben lo muchísimo que significa para mí…:D ¡GRACIAS!**

**Saludos!**


	8. Escondidos de Duncan, de Courtney, de

**Hello my readers! How R U? ****Espero que bien.**

**Haha, me desperté con la configureishon del idiom en inglish xDD sorry people (do'h!). Pues yo, algo mal, supongo. Hoy me encerré a llorar en el baño de mi instituto, y esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta…bah, en menos de un parpadear el baño estaba repleto de chicas curiosas. Cagada.**

**Pues bien, he estado actualizando bastante últimamente, ¿no lo creen? Pensamientos ha sido resucitado *Halleluuujaaaah!* y también estrené el prólogo del fic futurista sin-nombre-fijo. Si quieren proponer alguno, son libres de hacerlo xD no les estoy pidiendo que lo hagan, of course not :)**

**¡Bien…! Les avisé que la fecha de estreno de **_**Una clásica historia de preparatoria **_**está cerca. Solo faltan cuatro capítulos para el final de **_**Amigos Virtuales, **_**ya que este fic no tiene segunda parte…no me odien, pero no saben lo mucho que me alivia acabar con esto. Creo que comienzo a odiar la historia, pero que puedo decir, muchos de ustedes me han dicho que les gusta la historia…por esa razón, y porque soy muy terca y cuando comienzo algo lo termino, la seguí. Si no hubiera sido así, hmm, quizá ni siquiera hubieran llegado a leer el chap pasado.**

**Naah, igual, me guste o no iba a continuar con la historia. ¿Gustarme? Pueeees… ¿Continuarla? A muerte.**

**Haha, okay (díganme la verdad, ¿yo digo "okay" muy a menudo? Toda la gente con la que hablo me lo dice, y comienzo a creer que es cierto o.o ¡me hacen burla! "Okeeeey!" xD), acabada esta explicación, creo que tengo que responder los reviews que no pude por MP:**

**GothGirl: Haha, sii, bajo la lluvia. Iba a poner debajo del chap que lo usé a propósito, como burla a los clichés de películas románticas…upsi, se me olvidó xD solo que no quería parecer tan predeciblemente clásica.**

**Gracias por el rew n.n insisto en que deberías hacerte una cuenta! Sos bienvenida al fandom cuando sea ^.^**

**Okay…entonces lo siguiente es, ¿disclaimer?**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Recuerdo cuando disfrutaba escribir esa advertencia, y decía cosas como "Tom y Jennifer me dieron el derecho de TD así que ahora es mío! Muahahaa, pondré a Gwen y a Trent juntos de nuevo…", xDD miren en donde quedó. Hasta odio escribir el disclaimer, pero son las reglas del site, así queeew…**

…**enjoy the chap n.n**

Chapter VIII: "Escondidos de Duncan, de Courtney, de Sean"

Luego de escribirle a Matt y apagar mi pc –y guardarla bajo siete llaves para que Duncan no la encuentre-, me fui a dormir.

Acostada, puse mis manos encima de mi pecho, miré al cielorraso y pensé en que…rayos, a partir de hoy, mi vida quedará separada entre un antes y un después. ¿No sintieron nunca que quieren dejar de sonreír, porque tienes la cara entumecida de tanto hacerlo? Me refiero a…de esos días, en que todo marcha bien, eres la dueña del mundo y nada puede arruinarte la felicidad. Y sonríes todo el tiempo a pesar de que no te esfuerzas por ello, y lo haces de tal manera, que quieres controlarte un poco, no sonreír tanto…mas te es imposible, ¿verdad? No he logrado dejar de reírme y chillar cada vez que pienso en lo que sucedió.

Mataría por ver la cara de mi ex novio al enterarse de que finalmente me recuperé de su trauma. Fue horrendo, en verdad…uno tiende a sufrir en el período de ruptura, y eso es normal, supongo; pero es imposible que tres años después sigas sufriendo por su causa.

Ahora ya no soy más víctima de ese sufrimiento. Finalmente soy…soy libre.

Pensando en esto me quedé dormida.

Volví a ver a Trent el domingo por la tarde, vino de sorpresa para mi departamento, explicándome que había dejado a Sean en casa de un amigo. Se apareció con un ramo de flores, ¿todavía más? Voy a volverme alérgica…

-No son rosas amarillas –fue lo primero que me dijo al abrir la puerta-, me pareció que ya tendrías demasiadas. Espero que te gusten los lirios.

-También son bonitos –le contesté tomando el ramo, sin mucho ánimo realmente. Es que no soy tan fanática de las flores como creo que él piensa-. Pasa.

-¿Está Duncan? –preguntó, la verdad, no entiendo por qué. A menos que ellos se hayan convertido en los "MAPS" de la noche a la mañana…

-No, salió –le expliqué, mientras dejaba las flores en el sofá. Realmente no tengo más floreros.

-Ah, genial…entonces, no hay nadie más que no moleste, ¿cierto? –me preguntó, quedándose a mis espaldas mientras revolvía uno de mis mechones.

-Mh, supongo -…ya entiendo. No tengo otra opción que complacerlo, ¿o sí?

A veces pienso que es algo precipitado que comencemos a besarnos de tal manera, digo…si tan solo ayer fue nuestro primer beso. Podríamos abrazarnos, creo, pero realmente no tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones de la actualidad…podría decir que yo soy más a la antigua.

Bueno, de todos modos ahí estábamos, beso a beso, cuando justo se oyeron voces que me resultaron conocidas. Y justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

-Mierda, es Duncan! –maldije yo, separándome de Trent.

-¿Q-qué? ...no, espera, tenemos que escondernos –propuso, luego de un minuto de pensar no se que cosa. ¿Escondernos, para qué? Pero le seguí la corriente.

-Sígueme –le dije, y lo arrastré hasta el armario de la sala, sentándonos en el suelo y espiando por las rendijas lo que sucedía.

-¡Gwen! –gritó Duncan, entrando por la puerta, seguido de ¿Courtney? -¡Te busca tu amiga, la estirada!

-Agradecería que no me llamaras así, neandertal –le escupió Courtney en la cara, e impaciente añadió- ¿Está Gwen sí o no? No tengo todo el día.

-¡Pues discúlpame por creer que mi hermana está aquí! Gwen, sal, te buscan…cuanto más rápido salgas, menos tendré que soportarla, ¡ten un poco de compasión!

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó Courtney ofendida- ¡Ni que tú fueras la persona más agradable en el mundo!

-No te gusta que te peleen, ¿cierto princesa?

-¡Que no me llamaras así! –vaya, Courtney estaba realmente al borde de la furia…nunca la había visto tan enojada, pero hasta es gracioso…

-Pensé que no debía llamarte "estirada", pero nunca dijiste nada sobre "princesa".

-¡Da igual! Agh, ¡eres tan inmaduro!

-Y tú tan estúpidamente madura, ¿Cuánto tienes, 22, 23?

-Veinte, para tu información.

-¿Lo ves? Te comportas como una anciana…relájate, ¿quieres? Te sentaría mucho mejor, ¿lo sabías?

-¡YO SOY LA PERSONA MÁA RELAJADA QUE CONOZCO! –ups, ya estalló. ¡Suerte Duncan…!

-Pues no debes conocer mucha gente, querrás decir la más histérica. En serio, tus chillidos me producen jaqueca –se quejó Duncan, sobándose la frente con una expresión de hartazgo.

-¡GWEN, necesito hablar contigo! –gritó Courtney.

-¡¿Qué no es obvio que no está?

-Buff –suspiró Courtney-, entonces ¿Qué demonios hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo?

-No lo sé…soy tan encantador que todas vienen por algo, y se quedan por mí.

Y así la discusión siguió por muchos…y muchos…y muchos minutos más.

-Apuesto a que se gustan –susurró Trent.

-Shh, ¡cállate! –lo reté, susurrándole también.

-Oh, ¿Qué? ¿La niña tiene miedo de que la encuentren? –preguntó con un tono irritantemente burlón, golpeándome incesantemente en el hombro con su dedo índice- ¿Eh? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Miedosa?

-Déjate de bromas, es en serio –le advertí. No pensé que pudiera llegar a ser tan pesado en verdad…

-¿Necesitas que te proteja, niñita asustada? –preguntó con el mismo tono, arrastrándose más cerca de mí- ¿Ah? ¿Da nena quiede a chu ochito de fepa?

-¡Trent! –intenté retarlo, riéndome. Pues sí, es MUY pesado, pero quizá hasta pueda ser un poco gracioso.

-Ooh, vamos Gwen, sígueme la corriente –me rogó, abrazándome por detrás-. Quiero escucharte hablad como nena tiquita.

-No vas a lograrlo –le avisé, riéndome. ¿Se fumó algo antes de venir? JAMÁS me encontrarán haciendo semejante idiotez…

-Oow, me dezepzionaz, Gwen –me dijo, con esa voz insoportable, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-…ti quedo mi ochito de fepa –le contesté a regañadientes, solo para que se quedara conforme-. Y es todo lo que vas a oír de mí con ese tono de voz, ¿quedo entendido?

-Mi eta feliz –me contestó, meciéndome de un lado al otro. No sé que sería peor, meterme en medio de la pelea de Alien VS Predator allá afuera, o quedarme con Mickey Mouse aquí adentro. Así que esto sentía mi viejo cuando a mis cinco miraba Disney…pobre.

-¿Te puedo pedid un favod más? –preguntó él.

-Noo, ¿te puedo pedir yo a ti que dejes de hablar de esa manera?

Puso una cara de susto…lo siento, hasta aquí llegaba mi límite realmente.

-Anda, pide –le dije, un poco arrepentida de mi reacción reciente.

-¿Me das un beso?

Supongo que eso fue un poquito tierno. Hasta parecía un perrito suplicante…le sonreí y le di uno corto en la mejilla. "¿Me das otro?", okay, otro más…" ¿El último?", un poco fastidiada, se lo di, solo que el imbécil me giró la cara y me atrapó. Y luego, ya…no pude, ehemm… parar.

-¡¿SABES QUÉ? –gritó Courtney- ¡ME TIENES…! ¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Ooh, creo que ya sé donde está Gwen –le dijo riendo a Courtney.

De repente, la puerta del armario se abrió, y escuché unas risas y una expresión de asombro. Atónitos Trent y yo, miramos a un Duncan desfalleciéndose de la risa y a una Courtney con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Aunque de nada valió –mejor dicho, arruinó la cosa aún más-, Trent, lo más sutilmente que pudo, se guardó su mano en el bolsillo. Yo hice un palmface mental, y Courtney finalmente largó la risa que estaba conteniendo.

-Esto es un poco…incómodo –confesó Trent, arruinándolo TODAVÍA MÁS.

-¡Claro que no, es gracioso! –dijo Duncan, casi muriéndose de las carcajadas- ¡Será una genial anécdota para contar en _ascodevida . com!_

-Asi quee… -comencé a decir mientras me reía nerviosa, parándome- Court, ¿me buscabas?

-Bueno, supongo que yo debería volver más tarde –me respondió ella-…Gwen, Trent. Neandertal –se despidió, mirando con cierto desprecio a Duncan, quien trataba de no reírse pero hasta lloraba de la risa. Cuando pudo calmarme (dios, no sé donde mierda meterme…), habló.

-Ya, viejo, pueden irse –nos dijo a carcajadas-. Y la próxima vez hagan sus suciedades en otra parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Debo admitirlo…si yo no fuera la que pasó la vergüenza, esto habría de ser muuuy gracioso. Aunque no creo que Trent lo tome tan a broma, supongo.

Ya llevamos tres semanas saliendo. Ha sido estupendo, no sé cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así, así de plena, de feliz…creo que estoy viviendo mis mejores momentos a su lado, junto a él. Claro, como todas las relaciones, no pueden ser perfectas…si ha habido discusiones, pero tengo la teoría de que le gusto demasiado como para enojarse conmigo. Es que, cada vez que la cosa se pone seria, de repente me pide que ya no discutamos…no quiero parecer egoísta, pero a veces me río de él a sus espaldas.

Tengo que admitir también que es muy pegajoso, y tal vez eso sea lo que más me molesta de él, pero creo que lo puedo dejar pasar a comparación del resto de sus actitudes que me hacen sentir tan…viva, enamorada, feliz.

Durante las tres semanas nos fuimos encontrando en citas a escondidas de Sean. Si él se enterara, le causaría un gran problema psicológico, con lo que me contó…antes de que me odiara. Sí, el sigue sin dirigirme la palabra.

Todo iba perfecto, estupendo, maravilloso, irreal…

Un día, luego de una cita, me llevó a su casa.

-Ven entra. ¿Puedes prender la luz? –me pidió, dejando su saco en un perchero a un lado de la puerta.

-Hace algo de frío, ¿podrías prender el aire acondicionado? –le pedí, suplicante, mientras encendía la luz.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Oh, está mucho mejor –dije aliviada al sentir un clima un poco más cálido que una calle de noche en pleno invierno, y bostecé-. Gracias.

-¿También tienes sueño?

-Son las dos de la madrugada y ayer me levanté a las seis, ¿tú que crees?

-Entiendo. Ven, sube –me dijo, dándome la mano.

-No, espera, ¿que?

-Ven, te puedo hacer un lugar. Estás muy cansada, deberías recostarte.

-No estarás diciendo que me quede, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de Sean?

-Descuida, te llevaré a casa antes de que él despierte. No puedo dejarte conducir con sueño –me dijo, llevándome de la mano hacia arriba.

-Exageras. Pero es en serio, puedo irme, te llamaré al volver.

-Vamos Gwen, quédate. No solo no puedo quedarme tranquilo dejándote ir, también quiero que te quedes…vamos…

-Tú…tú no quieres…no me invitas para eso, ¿no? –pregunté, algo asustada. La situación comenzaba a no gustarme.

-Te aseguro que no, en absoluto. Confía en mí, por favor…

Lo pensé por un minuto. Bueno, no se veía tan mal, pero me preocupaba los problemas en los que nos pudiéramos meter…ya saben, Sean…

-Gwen, una sola noche –me rogó, acercándose a mí y mirándome de esa manera que él sabe que no puedo decir que no-. ¿Te quedarías?

Todavía no entiendo como fue que accedí. Sonrió de una manera que jamás había visto hacerlo, y bueno, me quedé a dormir con él esa noche. Me prestó una de sus camisetas largas para usar a modo de pijama, y dormimos abrazados.

Pensé que podía darle un beso de buenas noches.

Cuando despertamos, ya era de día…todavía no pude reaccionar de que eso no era parte de mis planes, definitivamente. No tuvimos…en cuenta dos cosas.

Uno, pensaba volverme a casa y nos quedamos dormidos.

Y dos, había que trabajar al día siguiente, así que sonarían las alarmas. Yo no la escuché. Trent tampoco. Pero alguien más…si…

Se oyó un toc-toc. De hecho, se necesitaron tres para que Trent fuera a abrir.

Estaba muy dormido…en parte, jamás debería haber abierto.

-Ve tú –le dije, murmurando.

-No, tú atiende –renegó él.

-Cariño…

-Agh, ya que… ¡ya voy, ya voy! Quédate ahí, nena.

Me acurruqué nuevamente bajo las sábanas, dispuesta a dormir de nuevo, cuando logré reaccionar y abrir los ojos como platos.

-Trent, no creo que debas abrir…

Demasiado tarde.

**Hasta ahí lo dejo n.n supongo que ya estarán sospechando lo que pasó, ¿no? Bueeh…**

**Próximo Chap: "Cuatro personas, dos casas, una noche y un supermercado". Huuum, ni se imaginan lo que pasó…! Noo, yo sé que ustedes no podrán ni imaginárselo. Wajaa, es en serio, estoy muy segura Xd**

**Los dejo así curiosos y me despido. Chao :D**


	9. Cuatro personas, dos casas y un

**Chicos! Todo bien ustedes?**** Mi llegar del instituto, hoy di un examen de matemática…auch, no sé si me fue bien. Con decir que fui la primera en entregar la prueba…**

**Bien; acá traigo otro capítulo (¡a ver si de una vez por todas termino con el fic, dios!), espero que les guste, ahora a los rews que no pude contestar por mp:**

**GothGirl:  
Haha, see, hablaba como nene…no sé, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo insoportable en ese chap (? Trent Mouse, wajaa. No se que opinar xD  
xDD pero coooomo le va a cerrar la puerta en la cara? Pobrecito Sean, a ver si todavía se pone triste y se corta xD  
Uuh, eso era lo que quería evitar, que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba encerrada. Peeero nope, las cosas me salieron para la mierda…**

**Oooh, "Por siempre juntos", ya me dio nostalgia :') rayos, si que amo esa historia (las dos partes), espero no sonar egocéntrica. Pero realmente me encantan *U* y estoy más que entusiasmada con el de la prepa; quizá pueda sonar un poco cliché al principio, pero creo que con el transcurso, podré resumirlo en una palabra: Rarísimo xDD nos leemos n.n**

**Okay…ahora, sí, a lo nuestro, el chap. Estoo, no recuerdo cual le seguía, momento que checkeo el anterior…aah, sí, ya me acordé, el del título patético y largo (¿Qué dicen si les cuento que este título era AÚN MÁS largo? xD).**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien leyó "Rosaura a las diez", de Marco Denevi? Tengo examen la semana próxima y por lo que voy leyendo, es como wooow, se los recomiendo mucho :)**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Let's read!**

Chapter IX: ""Cuatro personas, dos casas, una noche y un supermercado"

_(uuf. Título patéticamente largo ¬¬)_

Demasiado tarde.

-Hermano, te dormiste esta vez, ¿y mi desay… -protestaba Sean al entrar a la habitación, aún dormido y con los ojos chicos como chino con fiebre **(perdón, es que lo escuché hoy y se me hizo gracioso, no creo que sea un comentario racista, no?) **hasta que se detuvo bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Sean, déjame explicarte…-le dijo Trent calmado, acercándose lentamente a él. Yo cubría mi boca con la mano, mis ojos casi saltaban de la tremenda impresión…era como estar asustado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo…auch. Creo que cada vez lo arruino más con Sean, ¡demonios…!

-¡¿Qué mierda…? ¡¿Te acostaste con mi profesora? –gritó el recién llegado, con furia.

-Sean, espera, tranquilízate; no es lo que parece…-trató de calmarlo Trent, en vano, ya que solo sirvió para que se enfureciera más.

-Vete al carajo –le escupió Sean a su hermano, y se fue.

-Ya vuelvo –me dijo Trent, a quien se lo notaba asustado y angustiado, en parte.

-No, quédate. Será mejor que yo vaya –me animé a decir. A pesar de que yo no provoqué esto, creo que puedo solucionarlo; y si no…moriré en el intento…

-¿Estás segura?

-No, pero voy a tratar –le contesté suspirando, segura de que volvería sin respuesta alguna, saliendo de la cama y atravesando la puerta abierta.

Bajé las escaleras rápido, y busqué a Sean en el hall primero. No estaba…fui a la cocina-comedor, tampoco estaba ahí. Ni en el lavadero. Me preocupé al pensar que se podría haber escapado; fui a abrir la puerta de entrada, y nada. Ni rastro de él…quería matarme, si él desaparece, esta vez sí va a ser mi culpa…cuando estaba a punto de salir al patio a llamarlo gritando, oí unos sollozos provenientes del armario bajo la escalera. Me acerqué, poco a poco y sin hacer ruido, como cazador que quiere atrapar a la liebre, notando que el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Golpeé la puerta del armario.

-¿Sean?

-¡Vete! –me respondió él, con una voz ronca a causa del llanto.

-Sean –insistí, abriendo la puerta-…no llores así.

-¡No quiero verte! –contestó él, lo vi, ocultaba su cabeza en sus rodillas y abrazaba sus piernas.

-Escucha –le pedí, mejor dicho le rogué, sentándome junto a él-. No voy a hacerte daño, no…sabes, supongo que debe ser difícil ver que tu hermano durmió con tu profesora –no te explicaste bien Gwen, demonios, definitivamente no sirves para estas cosas-. P-pero, solo para que lo sepas, nosotros no…solo estuvimos…t-tú me entiendes.

-¡Me dijo que no estaban saliendo! –replicó él, levantando su cabeza hacia mí, haciendo que mi culpa se acrecentara más al mirar esos pobres ojos húmedos y enrojecidos.

-…no en ese momento, es que…mira, teníamos una cita ese sábado. Y salimos desde entonces.

No dijo nada, solo movió su cabeza hacia el costado.

-Pero, tranquilo –intenté calmarlo, recordando aquella clase donde me confesó lo que él no quería-, yo, no voy a mudarme, ni venir todos los días…no seré como una madre. Y si lo fuera, yo…no los dejaría.

-Eso dices ahora –me respondió, con la voz un poco más calmada, enjugándose las lágrimas con el brazo-. Pero, ¿y qué cuando ya no te guste mi hermano?

-Yo…bien, no quiero entrar en el tema, ¿si? Solo diré que no creo que pudiera dejarlos alguna vez…

Sean dejó de hablar. Se quedó ahí, mirando al vacío, como cuando las personas se quedan inmersas en sus propios pensamientos.

Le acaricié sus cabellos, y fue sorprendente que él no lo impidió, al contrario, dejó caer su cabeza contra mi brazo…necesitaba contención. ¿A quién les recuerda?

-¿Estás mejor? –pregunté.

El asintió con la cabeza. Noté que había dejado de llorar…esperen, ¿lo logré? Creí que no saldría viva de esta…

-¿Vas a cambiarte el pijama?

-Claro –y se levantó de a poco.

-Baja en cinco minutos –le dije, quedándome sentada-. Habrá un platón de waffles esperando…Trent dice que te gustan.

Me resultó extraño que se detuviera en seco a mitad de escalera, y me mirara sorprendido.

-Él… ¿te habló de mí?

-Pues, sí…-¿y como no?- Que Sean esto, que Sean el otro… ¿te digo? Me sorprendería si alguna vez no hablara sobre ti y sobre cuanto te quiere. Estaré en la cocina, ¿okay?

Fui ahí, y me di cuenta de que me metí en un tremendo lío…no sé cocinar…

Tratando de recordar la receta que usaba mi mamá, tomé los ingredientes e hice mi mejor intento. Noo, de esta, sí que no salgo viva.

Cuando estaba untando un poco de miel que encontré en la nevera, ya supe quien me abrazó por detrás. A quien sea: que no se ponga tan pesado como siempre, ¡por favor!

Me levantó y me sentó en la encimera, y me dio un beso de buenos días.

-No sé que hayas hecho, pero lo hiciste bien, ¡Sean está del todo tranquilo!

-Solo hablamos –le confesé, riendo un poco, francamente me siento halagada-…oye, yo, quisiera preguntarte algo, pero es delicado y no me gustaría entrometerme…

-Dime.

-¿Tú y él tienen problemas de comunicación.

-N-no lo sé… ¿por qué?

-Porque, cuando le dije que tú me contaste que le gustan los waffles, él pareció sorprenderse de que me contaras sobre él. Y se llevó una sorpresa más grande cuando le dije que hablabas todo el tiempo, ¡no te rías, sí es cierto! –lo reté, al notar que le causaba gracia.

-…jaja, sí, bueno…desde el accidente de papá y mamá supongo que nos hemos distanciado un poco. Yo intento hablarle, pero a veces, no sé como, porque se cierra de tal manera…

-Entiendo.

-¿Y le contaste algo más?

-Bueno, le dije que lo quieres mucho… ¿metí la pata? –pregunté tímidamente. ¿Qué más puede salir mal hoy? Aunque, solucioné la cosa con Sean y los waffles no se me quemaron (Hallellujah!)…

Él, para mi tranquilidad, solo sonrió de lado.

-Me seduces, me cocinas, resuelves mis problemas…soy afortunado de tenerte, ¿lo sabes?

-Bueno…es un honor, supongo –le respondí, ruborizada.

Nos sonreímos, supongo que si hubiéramos tomado una foto, el efecto del sol entrando por la ventana le quedaría genial.

-Eso se ve bien –dijo él, acercándose al plato con waffles-… ¿desde cuando cocinas?

-Eeh… ¿no sé? ¡Hey, no los toques todavía –lo reté, cuando estaba por meter mano-, aguántate!

-¿Quién eres, mi madre?

-Haha, muy gracioso –le contesté con sarcasmo, amagando que le iba a dar un beso, acercándome y luego pasando por el costado. El pobre se quedó con los labios en el aire, idiota.

Llamé a Sean a desayunar, y bajó a comer, ya cambiado. Me dio un poco de vergüenza, ellos dos estaban arreglados y yo todavía con la camiseta que se me fue prestada.

Fue un desayuno…tenso. Ambos mayores estábamos pendientes de las reacciones del adolescente. Él, notando esto, comía lentamente, mirándonos furtivamente.

Terminamos de desayunar y luego de que yo me cambiara, bajé por las escaleras.

-¿Te llevo a ti también al instituto? –se ofreció él, con las llaves en la mano, mientras afuera Sean se subía al auto.

-No, hoy no tengo que ir. ¿Pero me dejarías en casa?

-Claro, sube. En un segundo estoy ahí.

Trent me dejó en mi departamento, y yo entré. La casa era un desorden, y cuando digo desorden, es DESORDEN CON ECO… ¡le dije a Duncan que no hiciera nada de fiestas! Ugh, ese imbécil, ya verá…entraba por el pasillo hasta que inesperadamente ¿vi a Courtney? Tenía una toalla en la cabeza y una bata mía. ¡Reí, y mucho! ¿Ahora a quien atrapan infraganti?

-¡G-Gwen! –saludó ella, mejor dicho "reaccionó", asustada.

-Un minuto –dije, intentando calmar mis carcajadas-…ya…ya estoy…ya, ya estoy mejor. Adivinaré, ¿pasaste la noche con Duncan?

-E-eh…

-¿Él está?

Señaló, cabizbaja, la puerta de mi cuarto. Oooh que bien. Lo hicieron en mi cuarto, que bueno.

-Gracias… ¿te digo qué? ¡Todavía no lo creo! –le dije muerta de risa…

Entré a la habitación, y Duncan estaba recostado sobre una muralla de almohadones.

-Disculpa que me ría –saludé-, pero es en serio, ¿tú y Courtney? ¿Cómo lograste levantártela?

-Yo…yo lo puedo todo, hermanita –dijo él, con un tono de superioridad y ego hasta el cielo.

-…es gracioso, ¡ustedes pelean todo el tiempo! Aunque tienes que lavarme las sábanas, dios…huele horrendo…

-Bien, bien…alguien se encargará de lavarlas -uy que gracioso. Si quiere vivir mejor que lo haga-. Pero, hey, ¿y tú donde estuviste? Espera, ¡lo sabía!

-¿Sabes qué, tonto? No pasó nada.

-¿Él es impotente?

-¡No, tarado…! No pasó nada, solo me quedé a dormir.

-Aha, sí, claro.

Iba a decir algo, pero que caso tiene. En eso entra Courtney, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba yo, decidió saludarlo de lejos, con la mano, y luego oí que se fue por la puerta.

Es un poco imposible de creer. Duncan y Courtney son como el agua y el aceite…

Ahora me siento un poco cuida. Digo, es mi hermano menor…soy su hermana más grande, tengo que cuidarlo… ¿y si se mudan juntos? En parte me sacarían un gran, y digo gran peso de encima, pero lo extrañaría bastante…es como si volviera a cuidar a Oli. Mi hermanito pequeño, lo extraño muchísimo. El mes que viene se cumplirán cinco años desde que el no…está.

Salí a hacer mandados, para distraerme de todo. El día pasó rápido, creo yo.

Estaba comprando en el supermercado de la esquina, cuando escuché gritos.

-¡Vamos, apúrate! ¡Pon todo en la bolsa, perra estúpida!

Se produjeron gritos, gente corriendo, escondiéndose. Los ladrones amenazaban con disparar si no les daba el dinero, lo peor es que…

…lo decían de verdad.

**:o esperen, este capítulo sí me gustó ^^ sobre todo por el final, jajaja!**

**Y bueno, ¿Qué creen que habrá pasado? Lo sabrían de inmediato si les dijera el nombre y el adelanto del próximo capítulo, así que solo diré esto: palabra de siete letras, comienza y termina con a…el inteligente lo adivinará seguro n.n a ver…tiene mucho que ver con Trent y Gwen (vaya, que sorpresa, es tan inesperado ¬¬), pero por primera vez lo vemos a él trabajando de paramédico. Ay no, acabo de soltar una pista grande. Bueno, como sea, nos vemos locos :) gracias por seguir esta mierda de texto xD**


	10. Amnesia!

**Lectores! Los saluda una feliz Gwennie :D ¡llueve! Oooh yeah, ahora paró pero es un liiindo y hermoso día nublado…sep, prefiero los ambientes lúgubres, ¿y? xDD ustedes conocerme bien.**

**Así quee, ¿en que andábamos? Etto, ah sí, el chap del cual no les di casi ningún dato…felicitaciones Blicia, tu cabeza pensadora descifró el título, pero no vamos a hacer una fiesta por eso (? broma, jeje. Hablando de fiestas, lo dije en locos, pero feliz cumpleaños atrasado.**

**Ayayaaay, ya siento el fin de semana cercaaaaa! ¡Quiero dormir, estoy más irritable que nunca! Haha, así que cuidadito conmigo en los rews, no querrán conocerme enojada xDD es broma, no me enojaría con ustedes, lo saben :D salvo que comiencen a decir "maldita perra insoportable de mierda!", entonces corré o te alcanzo =D**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Ok, tema de hoy…es algo cliché de las novelas, ¿saben? Pero pensé que tal vez se vería bien. Quiero añadir, además, que a esta altura de la historia ya estaba harta de escribirla, por ende seguro se aburren y dejan de seguir esta mierda xDD**

**Sin más, los dejo leyendo.**

Chapter X: Am…nesia?

-¿Gwen? –escuché que preguntó alguien, a quien veía borroso. En realidad, todo el lugar se veía nublado- ¡Gwen! ¡Despertó, despertó!

Luego de aclararse mi vista (demonios, me duele tanto la cabeza, agh…), me incorporé y logré sentarme en lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital… ¿por qué rayos estoy en el hospital?

La voz que me habló hace unos minutos era la de un chico, alto, pelo color negro, ojos verdes, y parecía eufóricamente alegre…me parece que es el doctor.

Un par de personas se reunió alrededor de mí, entre ellas, una joven trigueña de cabello marrón, otra, de rasgos asiáticos y pelo largo y negro, una rubia de ojos miel que se abrazaba con un sujeto de uniforme rojo; un punk de ojos aguamarina, y un niño, quizás preadolescente, rubio y de ojos verdes. Bastante parecido al doctor, quizá sea su hijo.

De manera sorpresiva y extraña, el doctor me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, casi me deja sin aire…parecía eufórico, desbordaba felicidad…nunca había visto a un doctor alegrarse tanto por un paciente.

-Preciosa, ¡estás bien! –dijo casi gritando, ¿qué demonios acaba de decir?

-¿Qué? Espera, "preciosa"? –reaccioné yo apartando al doctor de mí, violentamente, lo admito, pero fue por la horrenda desorientación que siento…no sé ni donde estoy. No reconozco esta sala del hospital, ni al doctor, ¿será nuevo aquí? No lo había visto antes.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa, Gwen? –preguntó él, con menos alegría que antes, entre feliz y curioso-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –insistí yo. ¿Es mucho pedir que alguien se atreva a decirme que pasa?

-¿Qué? Gwen… ¡por supuesto que sé tu nombre! –afirmó el doctor, soltando risitas de nerviosismo- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Es justo lo que quiero saber! Doctor, vamos, ¿quiere decirme que demonios anda pasando? ¿Quiénes son ellos, no deberían estar aquí mi hermano y mi madre? ¿Qué hago en este condenado hospital, y, usted trabaja aquí? ¿Es nuevo? –admito que fueron muchas preguntas para un solo respiro. Y quizá el tono que usé no fue de lo más apropiado…

Él pasó de completa felicidad a una expresión de espanto total. Estoy segura de que tengo algo en la cara, algo deforme…los otros presentes también comenzaban a ponerse serios, abriendo sus ojos de par en par; y ninguno se dignaba a darme siquiera una pista de que está pasando.

-¿Cómo que quién soy? –insistió él- Gwen, ¡soy yo! -¿debería reconocerlo? Tal vez me haya visto antes, caminando por los pasillos, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de quien es…a falta de mi respuesta, él prosiguió- ¡Trent! Por favor no me digas que no te acuerdas de mí…

-N-no sé quien es, bueno, es doctor, ¿no? –contesté yo, esto se me está haciendo extraño.

-¡Gwen, yo soy tu novio!

-¿Qué? No, no, es imposible –respondí, entre la risa y la curiosidad, ¿de donde sacó eso?-, no tengo novio…doctor, ¿quiere por favor decirme que carajo sucede?

-Al menos sigue siendo la misma Gwen malhablada de antes –añadió el de la cresta verde, y no sé por qué, pero lo miré fulminantemente, como cuando Oli me roba las cosas.

-No soy doctor, soy paramédico…Gwen, ¿no me recuerdas? –insistió nuevamente él, tomando mi mano. La calidez de estas me trajo una rara sensación de dejavú.

Y mientras yo hacía un pequeño esfuerzo por recordarlo de algún lado, él me miraba, me miraba a los ojos con los suyos, profundos como un pozo y verdes como césped, esperando una respuesta. La mirada que yo le devolví era de confusión, y algo de susto, mis cejas fruncidas a más no poder.

De repente, soltó mi mano y salió caminando enérgicamente por la puerta que estaba a mi costado. Yo bufé, renegando de no tener un mísero dato que me condujera a la verdad del "gran misterio".

-¿Y quién eres tú? –pregunté, esta vez refiriéndome al chico punk.

-¿Qué, de mí tampoco te acuerdas? –preguntó él.

Hice esfuerzo por reconocerlo, pero nunca, nunca de los nuncas, había visto un chico con tantos piercings en la cara, ni siquiera caminando por la calle…tuve que negar con la cabeza.

-Gwen, yo soy tu he…

-Ni lo pienses Duncan –ordenó el doctor, digo, paramédico, reingresando a la sala mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo, y luego se acercó a mí, te haremos varios análisis, ¿sí? Tú tranquila.

-¿P-pero qué me pasa? –intenté obtener algún dato. Sí, en vano, nadie me respondió. De nuevo.

-Te lo diremos, no te preocupes –me dijo, dándome su mano y arrastrándome fuera de la sala, dejando allí a todos los que me visitaron por alguna razón.

Parecía alterado, a pesar de que pretendía ocultar toda esa presión bajo una máscara de quietud y tranquilidad. Y triste, decepcionado. Y yo, mientrs tanto, lo único que quiero saber es ¡¿qué demonios pasa? No reconozco los pasillos, ni nada ni a nadie, definitivamente este no es el hospital de mi pueblo.

Me hicieron varias placas, y me exigieron que me quedara sentada. Al cabo de un rato, volvió el paramédico, se agachó delante de mí y me miró, hacia arriba.

-Gwen…escúchame. Todo lo que te diré quizá sea shockeante e imprevisto, así que prepárate. ¿Lista?

Asentí miedosamente con la cabeza.

-Tienes amnesia.

-¿Qué? –tenía razón. Shockeante, mucho, esta no era la respuesta que esperaba- Quiere decir, ¿Qué hay cosas que yo no recuerdo?

-Exactamente.

-No, no, es imposible –negué rotundamente-, yo me acuerdo de todo. Recuerdo a mis padres, mi hermano, mis profesores y compañeros de último año…

-Pero no reconociste a nadie en esa sala. Tu memoria quedó estancada seis años atrás, ¡pero calma! –intentó tranquilizarme, al ver que yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa- La buena noticia es que en unas semanas, con suerte, recobrarás la memoria…aunque…

-¿Aunque? –sí, estoy asustándome.

-…nada, no es nada-dijo, con fines de distraerme.

-¿Aunque? –insistí.

El tomó aire, y respondió con los ojos cerrados, como tratando de evitar ver un desastre.

-…es probable que tu memoria no vuelva. Pe-pero no importa, verás que sí…como sea…estabas en medio de un asalto, hace un mes, y una bala te dio…

-Momento momento: ¡¿estuve en coma?

-Sí.

-Dios…voy a desmayarme –confesé, ya hasta me sentía mareada.

-Prosigo entonces. No estás en tu pueblo, como quizá recuerdes. Te encuentras en Ottawa.

-¡¿Ottawa? ¡Eso es muy lejos de casa!

-Lo sé, lo sé, cálmate…créeme, es más difícil para mí que para ti.

-Lo dudo mucho –respondí, haciendo puchero como una niñita pequeña.

En eso, él rompe a llorar, silenciosamente. "¿Está bien?" fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió decir entonces.

-Tú no me recuerdas en absoluto, ¿verdad? ¿Nada?

-Sí, usted es el paramédico.

-Sí, sí, yo soy el paramédico, ¡pero tú me conoces por más que eso! Soy Trent Turner, el hermano de un alumno tuyo, el chico del café; pero por sobre todo, rayos Gwen, yo soy tu novio, ¿tan difícil es que recuerdes eso?

No respondí nada, ¿pero que quiere? ¡No es m culpa! Ni siquiera puedo creer todavía que haya sido víctima de un balazo, ¿Cómo espera que pueda acordarme de todo? Si es que es verdad…él no tiene cara de galán, pero de todos modos, esto es Ottawa. La gente de aquí debe ser de lo más egoísta.

-Es doloroso, ¿lo sabes? No hay chica, ni la habrá como tú jamás…aunque no lo sientas…eres todo para mí, nena.

Yo lo miré con esa expresión de "¿Qué rayos me está diciendo?" que puse hace rato, en aquella sala donde me encontraba acostada. Y comencé a interrogar.

-A ver… ¿nos besamos?

-Si supieras como –me contestó, riéndose un poco. Eso no era precisamente lo que esperaba oír tampoco.

-¿Y nos…acostamos?

-No, no llegamos a eso…aunque la verdad…n-no, tú solo olvídalo. Sé que no entiendes nada ahora, pero…

No puedo más. ¡¿Qué…?

Salí corriendo cuando quiso tomarme la mano, y al escapar hacia fuera, el panorama no me resultó agradable ni familiar. Obviamente estaba en Ottawa, una ciudad gigantesca…no puedo creer que haya estado en coma, ¡y por un mes! Pero si apenas ayer estaba en mi casa…

-Todo esto no está pasando, ¡no está pasando! –grité desesperada. ¡Genial, Gwen! Ahora te dirán loca, llamaste la atención de todos en la calle.

-Gwen, cálmate, toma aire –me dijo el paramédico, y volteé hacia él.

-¡Tienes que decirme que estás mintiendo! –le grité, tomándolo por la camisa- ¡Dímelo!

-Gwen –comenzó otra vez, soltándose de mis muy aferradas manos-, por desgracia no lo es, yo tampoco quiero creerlo…ven adentro, vamos a continuar con los estudios y…

-No…no, ¡no! –y entonces, eché a correr por la acera, empujando a mucha gente. Él quiso seguirme, pero me escondí y no logró encontrarme.

Estoy desesperada. ¡No sé donde estoy, ni por qué! Solo quiero llorar…Me senté en un banco de un parque a sollozar un poco. No entiendo absolutamente nada y ahora, estoy sola en el mundo…

Alguien se sentó junto a mí, y volteé a ver quien era.

-Tú estabas ahí –la señalé-. ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Courtney –me respondió tranquilamente y con una amplia sonrisa, extendiendo su mano. Sin dejar de mirarla, la estreché-, Courtney Scarlett.

-¿Y que eres de mí?

-Somos amigas, nos conocimos en la escuela donde damos clase. Y también soy la novia de tu hermano.

-¿De Oliver? ¡Sólo tiene catorce años!

-No, no…Oliver no, tu medio hermano, Duncan. Era el muchacho con el mohicano verde en el hospital.

-¿Ese es mi hermano?

-Sí. ¿Vienes conmigo? –me ofreció. Sentí cierta calidez en ella, así que acepté caminar, para que me explicara algunas cosas.

Me fue diciendo todo lo que supuestamente pasó estos cinco meses. También me llevó a un departamento que supuestamente sería mío, piso 7 calle 9. Debo anotarlo antes de que lo olvide.

-Así que –dije para mí misma, sentándome con ella en el sofá- yo tengo veinticuatro años, doy clases de arte, salgo con ese paramédico y tengo un medio hermano que sale contigo…¿me falta algo?

-Bueno…sí. Oliver murió hace cinco años y tu padre, hace dos meses y medio.

-…estás bromeando, ¿cierto?  
-No Gwen. Por lo que me contaste, fue a sus quince años, en un accidente de motocicletas.

-Esto, no puede ser…-dije, comenzando a sollozar. Mi padre y mi hermanito, mi hermano Oli…no.

-Sé que perder a un hermano es duro…-intentó decir ella, a modo de consuelo.

-No, Courtney, no es eso. Además. ¿Sabes que es no recordar nada…? Tendré que volver a estudiar, y además debo perderme un millón de cosas…y ese paramédico, que llora porque no lo reconozco…

-Entiendo. Pero tranquila, verás que todo irá bien. Estamos todos aquí dispuestos a ayudarte.

Me abrazó y yo la dejé. No me importa que sea una completa desconocida, su abrazo me vino bien.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Miré fotos, y me vi en un millón de ellas que no recuerdo…sí, es cierto, me gradué. Es cierto, esas mujeres son amigas mías; y sobre todo, es cierto…estoy saliendo con el paramédico.

No me permití seguir viéndolas.

Estaba sentada en mi supuesta cama, con la puerta de mi cuarto entreabierta. Estaba a oscuras y un pequeño destello de luz provenía de la cocina…vaya, tengo tanto en que pensar. Reconstruir mi vida. ¿Y si nunca más recuerdo lo que se supone, me falta? Maldita sea, tengo que estudiar "de nuevo"…

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando escuché que alguien entraba por la puerta y saludaba a Duncan. Era ya tarde, como las once y media de la noche… ¿quién podría ser?

**¿Y? Les cuento algo, escribí esto tres veces en Word, y la computadora me lo borraba =( aaaagh, no saben la ira que tenía. *Gwennie tira la pc por la ventana de un quinto piso***

**Okay, entonces, el adelanto.**

"**Aquí vamos, otra vez": …Porque una flor siempre puede ser la clave.**

**Si, lo sé, eso pareció más un summary que la descripción de un chap…es que no quiero que se enteren, muahahahaha =D**

**Si les digo que **_**Otra Clásica Historia de Preparatoria **_**estaría disponible dentro de dos o tres semanas, ¿Qué me dirían? Piensen en eso, y después bajen la barra, a ver si acertaron…**

…**Sep, el próximo es el último chap *O* ¡esta mierda se va a terminaaaaar!**

**Saludos che, nos leemos n.n**


	11. Aquí vamos, otra vez

**Hey guys, how are you? Sorry, I'm with an…english humor (? Well, in off.**

**Espero que estén bien, yo…máaas o menos, pero no importa, espero que se pase pronto. No, no estoy enferma, es lo de siempre, bajoneos. Pero acá dispuesta a traerles el chap y terminar con esto de una vez por todas, damn it.**

**Pues…no hay mucho que decir…espero que se entretengan con la historia, ehm, francamente, sé que no. Pero intentaré dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Les cuento que estas últimas semanas le di duro escribiendo **_**El fin de nuestros tiempos**_**, estaba del todo inspirada, ¡y ya voy por la mitad! Estoy escribiéndola más rápido de lo que creí.**

**Pero lo que sí, primero quiero acabar con 1º y 2º temporada de **_**UnaClásica…**_**por cierto, de esto les quería hablar.**

**Algunos han rewiviado de que quieren leerlo…tengo mucho miedo de que resulte **_**"clásica"**_**, propiamente dicho. Odio que siempre sea lo mismo, pero no encontré otra manera de iniciar el fic sino con la chica que se muda, ¿entienden? Les pido que no se hagan las grandes esperanzas pues, al principio, puede resultar muy común. Yo creo que la parte que amo de la historia está más allá, cuando distintas cosas se van dando (ejemplo, como a partir del diez o algo de eso empiezan señales de un yuri entre dos personajes, creo que eso es totalmente loco :P), pero al principio está construida como una casa sobre el pantano. Así que, no se hagan muchas esperanzas, hey.**

**Otra cosa que pienso que me gusta bastante es la combinación de personajes, y que esta vez no hay un solo protagonista, o una pareja protagonista, sino muchos. Hay una especie de cuadrado o pentágono amoroso muy dramático que muero por hacer que sepan xD**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Espero que disfruten este chap, pondré las ganas que pueda. **

Chapter XI: "Aquí vamos, otra vez"

-Hola, Duncan –saludó una voz, totalmente irreconocible. Tal vez sea uno de sus amigos, aunque no parecía del todo entusiasmado en saludarlo. Y la puerta de esta habitación no da exactamente a la sala, por lo que solo puedo ver la pared del pasillo y la luz entrando por la abertura.

-Turner, hey. ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Preguntó mi supuesto hermano (sí, todavía tengo mis dudas), sin entusiasmo tampoco, pero se lo notaba algo sorprendido. Turner, me pregunto donde oí ese apellido. A continuación oí sonido de sillas arrastrándose en el suelo, así que seguro deben de haberse sentado.

-Vine por tu hermana, como habrás de imaginar –hermana, o sea, yo. ¿Algún otro amigo mío del que yo no sepa?- ¿Ella está bien?

-Está acostada ahora. No para de llorar, está asustada…

-Oh, demonios… -contestó el recién llegado, estresado, quizá por escuchar que yo realmente la estoy pasando tan mal.

-Te duele que no te recuerde, ¿verdad? –un momento…ya creo saber quien es. Instintivamente me pegué más a la pared, para escuchar del todo claro.

-Obviamente, sí. Se siente raro, de un día para el otro, todo cambió sin avisar…

-Oh, vamos viejo. Solo estuviste cinco meses con ella, ¿fue suficiente para enamorarte así? Debes estar bromeando.

-Tú nunca te has enamorado, ¿no, Duncan?

-N-no –respondió éste, nervioso, y creo saber por qué. Típico de los hombres, no quieren admitir sus relaciones, idiotas-, definitivamente, yo-o…yo, nunca me pasó. Jamás. ¿Pero que carajos importa?

-Déjame contarte una historia. Tomará un rato, así que, no sé si quieras escucharla.

-Menos charla y más cuento, viejo. Escupe.

-¿Te suena la palabra "Matt"?

-Eh…puede ser, ¿es ese amigo de Gwen? ¿Por Internet? ¿Qué hay con él?

-Bueno…yo soy él, realmente. Hace dos años que estamos hablando.

-…ya me perdí –y yo también, ¿amigo por Internet? Eso es patético, jamás hablaría con un extraño…cierto Gwen, no tienes dieciocho ya, mejor sigue escuchando.

-Bueno, escucha –y él tomó aire-: al venir ella aquí, pensé en venir a visitarla, quiero decir, ella me había invitado a venir cuando se mudara. Iba a hacerlo, hasta que la conocí en la escuela donde le da clases a mi hermano, y cuando la vi me gustó tanto…ella me dio su dirección y su número de teléfono, y ahí me di cuenta de que ella, Gwen, era Stella, la chica con la que había conversado…no podía aparecer en su vida como Matt. Ella, en Chat, me decía que nuestra amistad era como la de dos hermanos, y si yo le dijera "Gwen, hey, soy Matt", ella no se hubiera interesado en mí del mismo modo que yo en ella, claro, después de verla en persona. Antes también la quería como una hermana, y lo superé; pero…supongo que ella no hubiese podido.

-Déjame entender –interrumpió este chico, no Turner, mi hermano; un poco nervioso-: tú, en todo este tiempo, no le dijiste que eras Matt para que ella se fijara en ti, ¿verdad?

-Exacto –afirmó su acompañante-. Como si Matt y yo fuéramos dos personas distintas.

-Ya lo tengo. Entonces, ¿hace dos años que vienes enamorado de ella?

-¿Quieres prestar atención? ¡Claro que no, sólo desde!…que la vi.

-Y eso es duro para ti.

-En efecto. No pretendo que lo entiendas.

De repente, encajó como una pieza más del rompecabezas: recordé a Matt.

…no puede ser, recordé algo. ¿Y tenía que ser justo esto? ¿Por qué rayos no puedo acordarme de, no sé, este chico paramédico? ¿O de la muerte de mi papá?

Ahora que sé quien es Matt, quien estaba detrás de la computadora, no sé exactamente que pensar. Incluso recuerdo vagamente la vez que le conté sobre mi cita con este chico, sólo que…no lo siento. Como si inventara una historia: lo escribió, pero parece que nunca pasó en realidad… ¡maldita mente amnésica!

Quería una respuesta para escaparme de todo este lío, esta confusión; solo que no sé donde hallarla. Aunque si tratara de…

Lentamente abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y caminando en pijama y pantuflas, aparecí en la sala. El chico Turner, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, me vio llegar, y se paró sorprendido.

-…Trent, ¿cierto? –pregunté con dudas.

-S-sí, Gwen, soy Trent, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó él, un poquito alarmado.

-Tú…ehemm…-titubeé, dirigiéndome al chico punk, chasqueando los dedos y con los ojos cerrados, quizá eso me devolviera a la memoria, al menos, su nombre- Devon, Donald, Demian…

-Duncan.

-¡Sí, eso, Duncan! Eh, pues, ¿nos dejarías hablar un momento?

-De acuerdo –aceptó tranquilamente, retirándose. Me senté en el lugar que él estaba ocupando hace un rato, y le hice señas a Trent de que lo hiciera también.

-Yo…te oí hablar recién. Y eso me hizo recordar…todas mis, digo, nuestras conversaciones –no, sigo sin entender que él, propiamente dicho él, sea Matt de verdad.

-Oh diablos –maldijo él, y se puso cabizbajo. Casi puedo ver su ánimo a sus pies, por debajo de la mesa.

-Sí, bueno, también recordé otras cosas –aclaré, para ver si eso podía salvar su humor-recuerdo haberme graduado de la universidad, aunque sigo sintiéndome de dieciocho…recuerdo, además, haber venido a Ottawa, pero aún no sé nada de Duncan, de Cameron…ni de ti.

-Eh… ¿Cameron?

-Ella, ehm, la chica de pelo corto castaño, tú la conoces…estaba en el hospital.

-Ah, te refieres…no, ella es Courtney –dijo él, riendo un poco. Fue un poco ofensivo.

-Bueno, ella, Courtney, es lo mismo –acepté de mala gana la corrección, que me fastidió bastante-…la cosa es que te escuché decir que querías que me fijara en ti no como un hermano, sino como un chico al que podría llegar a querer. Ahora que sé eso…lo siento mucho.

-Ni lo digas. No te gusto –susurró él, con tono de decepción. Yo asentí con la cabeza, y fruncí los labios, la situación era muy incómoda. Era como decirle a alguien que un ser querido suyo está muerto…

-…no puedo entender que hayamos salido. Es decir, recuerdo que lo hicimos, pero no la imagen sino el hecho. Tú entiendes, todas las cosas que le conté a Matt sobre nuestras salidas…eh, digo, a ti –oh holy crap. Ahora entiendo por qué mi amigo estaba tan entusiasmado preguntando-. Mira, tú, eres lindo, y bastante simpático, pero no me cuadra nada, ¿comprendes? Intento imaginarnos juntos, y yo…yo, simplemente…no puedo…

-Lo sé.

-Antes de que te vayas –eso sonó a "lárgate", quise matarme. Pobre chico, le estoy diciendo que no lo amo y ahora lo echo de mi casa-, quiero que me cuentes la historia. Por favor, te suplico que seas totalmente sincero conmigo…entiendo que mi estado actual me convierte en un blanco fácil para el engaño, así que…te lo ruego. La verdad.

-Sí, sí, tú puedes contar con eso –asintió él, tratando de sonreírme-. A ver, tú…la cosa comenzó cuando empezaste a dar clases en la secundaria de mi hermano, esto, mi hermano se llama Sean. Era el chico rubio en el hospital.

-¿En serio? Pensé que era tu hijo.

-No, eh, no lo es. Supongo que…bah, no importa. Continuando con…la, historia, eh, Sean tenía problemas y me citaste para hablarlo. Me diste tu número, y tu dirección; y como me los habías dado por mail antes…me refiero, "se los diste a Matt antes", bueno, te reconocí. Te invité a salir un día…me gustabas tanto, que se me ocurrió que podía preguntarte las cosas que te gustaban, siendo Matt, para dártelas como Trent. Un día tuvimos nuestra verdadera primera cita. Nos confesamos que nos gustábamos de manera inusual, por mensajes de texto, mientras veíamos una película en el cine, pero nos avergonzamos demasiado y nos quedamos callados. Después de media hora…tú y yo…nos besamos, pero, ¿sabes? No fue cualquier cosa. Fue algo muy químico. Si lo recordaras, entenderías de que hablo…

-Lo sé, pero, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento muchísimo.

-No lo sientas…-respondió Trent, apartando la mirada, esbozando una débil sonrisa rota-Siguiendo con el cuento, nos hicimos pareja, y después de unos meses te balearon.

Sólo me quedé en silencio. Parecía muy real, muy verdadero. Pero no lo sentía así.

-Y esa, es nuestra historia. Y aunque tú no puedas acordarte de nada, quiero que sepas que son los mejores recuerdos que tengo desde siempre, y…no voy a olvidarte, Gwen. Tendré que aprender a quedarme callado.

Él acercó su mano a la mía, y yo, por reacción, nerviosismo y timidez, la retiré. Él lo entendió, y la guardó otra vez, con cierta vergüenza.

-Supongo que tendremos que tomar caminos separados –afirmé, culpable.

-Creo que así es. Desgraciadamente…así es.

Nos dimos la mano. Él me miraba de manera rara, como…con nostalgia.

Quisiera creerle, quisiera, ¡quisiera sentir que lo amo, que realmente me importa! …pero no es así. Ahora ya no puedo verlo ni siquiera como mi hermano del alma, Matt. Ya no sé quien es él.

Aunque de alguna manera, acabo de sentir que quedo completamente vacía. Me falta algo, pero no es él. No es Matt. No sé que pueda ser. Quizá ese algo que preciso sea Trent, pero, al menos ahora, siento que no es así.

Al otro día, fui a la escuela. Varios alumnos trataron de aprovecharse de mí, excusándose de que tenían calificaciones altas…ilusos, los recuerdo muy bien. Hasta renació en mí la repulsión natural que siento por la chica pelirroja, repulsión que intento controlar, claro.

Otros, se acercaron a preguntar como estaba, supongo que supieron del accidente.

El único que no me habló en toda la clase es ese chico, ¿Sean? El que estaba en el hospital. De vez en cuando me miraba, de la misma manera en que Trent lo hizo ayer. Y lo comprendí.

En el recreo le pedí que se quedara a hablar, tenía bastantes dudas…

-Tú eres Sean, ¿cierto? –me cercioré- ¿El hermano de Trent Turner?

-Sí. Yo soy –respondió, de manera cortante e irrespetuosa, pero noté que trataba de controlar cierta ira-. ¿Quiere algo?

-Quisiera…quisiera saber, cómo está tu hermano.

-Está como está. ¿Suficiente?

-Es en serio –aclaré, para que deje de tomárselo de esa frustrante manera-, ¿me dirías…?

-…ay, por amor a todo lo bueno, está destrozado, ¿qué más? –soltó él, con enojo-No puede superarlo, ¡¿pero sabes qué es lo peor?

-N-no –respondí ¿teniéndole miedo? Vaya.

-…que dijiste que no te irías. Que no nos abandonarías –respondió, algo más tranquilo.

-¿…yo dije eso?

-Sí, tú ¡tú lo prometiste! Dijiste que todo iría bien, ¡que seríamos una familia! ¡Y yo te creí!

-Lo, lo siento tanto…

-Con sentirlo no basta –soltó duramente, y se fue conteniendo el llanto y el enojo, dejándome dentro del salón, confundida, atemorizada, culpable, triste…de todo. Esto apesta. Pero no es mi culpa… ¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando todo esto?

La semana entera estuve preocupándome sobre eso que le prometí al chico, supuestamente…me siento horrenda. Seguro le fallé cuando más me necesitaba.

A lo largo de los días fui recordando cosas, y eso me hacía sentir mejor. Recordé la trágica muerte de Ollie, y lloré bastantes horas. Me acordé de Duncan y de Courtney, de Heather también, Bridgette, y creo que comienzo a saber algunas cosas de ese chico, Taylor **(LM: Lindsay Moment xD)**. Pero a nadie más.

¿Por qué demonios no puedo recordar a Trent, ni a su hermano? Siento que lo nuestro fue algo demasiado importante como para que él viniera a saber como estaba, ¡quisiera poder acordarme, de verdad, quiero eso! Y quiero decirle cuanto deseo saber si toda nuestra historia fue verdad. Me devano los sesos cada día tratando de encontrar alguna pista, algo que me haga recordar un mísero detalle…nada. ¡NADA, DEMONIOS, NADA!

Un día como cualquier otro, estaba saliendo de la escuela, y lo vi entre la multitud de alumnos que salían de sus aulas. Él también me vio. Lo miré con culpa; su corazón está roto y es todo gracias a mí. Técnicamente no lo es, pero no puedo convencerme.

Sin embargo, se acercó a saludarme, claro que, mantuvo una distancia bastante considerable entre nosotros, y se paró junto a un jarrón con rosas amarillas.

-Hola Gwen. ¿Lograste recordar algo más sobre tu vida? –y sé lo que significaba. No, no te recordé a ti, amigo.

-Sí, bueno, creo que recuerdo a todos, menos…

-…oh, sí. A mí, claro, jeje –rió, con pocos nervios, pero nervios-. De todos modos, me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Has estado bien?

-Pues sí, algo…-respondí, tratando de que pareciese una respuesta poco convincente para no hacerle sentir que mi vida, con o sin él en ella, seguía igual-Intentando reacomodarme, tú entiendes.

-Ahá. Bueno, Sean salió ya –avisó, viendo para atrás-, supongo que ya nos vamos.

-Fue un gusto verte de nuevo…creo…-dudé.

-Para mí también –me devolvió el saludo de manera gentil (¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno conmigo? No lo merezco), tomando una flor del jarrón y entregándomela.

La miré con confusión, mientras él se alejaba de espaldas a mí. La toqué, la olí. Huele a…

…m-m-muchas cosas. No, espera, ¿es…? oh maldita sea, ¡lo logré! La cita, los mensajes, el beso…sí, gracias a dios, ¡recuerdo a Trent! ¡Él es…!

Corrí desesperada y llena de alegría hacia él, y ya afuera del edificio, pinché su hombro con mi dedo, muy sonriente. El sol se ocultaba tras los edificios, y alumbraba toda la escena, casi dejándome sin ver.

Él se dio vuelta hacia mí, y controlando mi felicidad, traté de jugar con él.

-¿No piensa saludarme, señor egoísta? –pregunté pícaramente, con una gran sonrisa. Él me miró con cara de confusión, así que tuve que ser más clara- ¿Justo aquí? –pedí, señalando mi boca.

Y él abrió los ojos mucho más de lo que yo hice cuando lo reconocí. Y me abrazó más fuerte que nunca.

-¿No te importa que sea Matt? –preguntó del todo sonriente, cuando ya no estábamos abrazados.

-¿Quién es Matt? –bromeé, y nos reímos.

No nos dimos cuenta, pero éramos la atracción de los alumnos. Me da lo mismo, aunque, al otro día, no pararon de cargarme con ello.

Y así fue.

**Okay, acá se termina…listo muchachos, cierren todo, apaguen las luces, corran el telón…**

**Ya que, ahí está, el fin de esta patética historia. Bueno, me alegro mucho :) de verdad agradezco a los que la leyeron, no puedo creer que se la aguantaron hasta el final. Los felicito, si pudieron seguirla hasta acá, eso significa que son personas muy tolerantes xD**

**Gracias, en serio, por haber leído. Odio esta historia, pero aunque sea sus divertidos rews la hicieron más llevadera…**

**Un saludo muy grande, nos vemos con el próximo fic. Intentaré estar subiéndolo dentro de poco, pero varios exámenes se me vienen encima, así que haré lo posible.**

**GWS los quiere mucho :D**


End file.
